Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames
by Ultra Instinct -Sign
Summary: Anna, Elsa, and Elric used to be close until the day Anna accidentally struck her own siblings. Little did she know that this one accident would thrust them into a perilous adventure with Arendelle's future hanging in the balance. Can Elsa and Elric help their sister let go of the past and save Arendelle's future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Did everyone see how "Infinity Train: Book Two" ended? I'll admit, I didn't think it would happen entirely, but I'd rather not spoil it for everyone who hadn't watched it. Let's talk about this new story, though. This is a new story for "Frozen" that I've been granted permission to write by my good friend bconfer 368. So, I suggest that you give him credit for this story, seeing as it is his story I'm writing anyways. Granted, I don't have all the chapters complete yet, but rest assured, I will have them done before my birthday rolls around. Or at the very least, I would finish on my birthday. So, I only have a couple chapters done, but I will add more tomorrow and on other days depending on certain circumstances. And one more thing: in this story, as you'll no doubt notice, while it is similar to the original Frozen, there is at least one major change: Anna would have fire powers and she would quote-unquote "takes the heat for the family" this time around, if you get my drift. Also, Hugh Jackman would voice Elric in this story at around the same year that Elsa gets to be coronated as queen while Grey DeLisle voices Elric as a young boy. This chapter will explain why. For now, enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 1: Accident**

It all started as a group of mountain men were seen sawing through a frozen lake singing as the men drag large ice blocks through the lake water while a young man named Kristoff and his reindeer calf, Sven, share a carrot and then try to join the men as the young man struggled to get a block of ice out of the water, only for it to slip and hit the water and soak Kristoff with Sven licking his cheek afterwards as meanwhile, the ice harvesters were holding back the ice spikes with their pokes and carried the cubes over before then cutting each cube in half in a group effort with the young boy still struggling to get his first ice cube. And while the sun sets, men lit up lanterns and carried on gathering blocks of ice with some even striking the ice with their pickaxes with the boy finally managing to get one block of ice out of the water with Sven helping the boy get his balance back as quickly as he lost it in the meantime before the Ice Harvesters piled the ice onto a massive horse-drawn ice sled after which its pulled away, with Kristoff and Sven pushing their ice block onto a little sled and start following the mountain men's sled.

_Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So, cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_and break the frozen heart_

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one,_

_stronger than ten,_

_stronger than a hundred men! Ha!_

_Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart _

"Come on, Sven!", Kristoff urged to Sven as they followed the Ice Harvesters.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Arendelle, young Princess Elsa and young Prince Elric are sleeping, that is, until their younger sister, Anna excitedly tried to wake the former up.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa!", Anna whispered.

Unfortunately for Anna, Elsa didn't wake, so Anna climbed onto the bed, sat on Elsa, and bounced.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.", the eager princess whispered.

"Anna, go back to sleep.", Elsa responded with her eyes still closed.

Anna then rolled on her back and laid down on top of Elsa.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.", Anna responded.

"Go play by yourself.", Elsa only responded bluntly as she shoved Anna off the bed.

However, not wanting to be defeated, Anna quickly thought of a brilliant idea as she grinned before hopping back on the bed and lifting one of Elsa's eyelids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?", Anna tempted.

That got Elsa's attentions as she smiled.

Then, they headed to Elric's room and do the same thing for him, only to earn this response.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. I have a lot to do with my father right now.", Elric responded only for Anna to respond to him with a similar question.

"Do you want to build a snowman?", Anna asked, earning Elric's grin.

Afterwards, the three children rushed down the steps quietly to play.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on.", Anna whispered.

"Shh!", Elsa shushed.

"Anna, keep it down. We can't wake Mother and Father up.", Elric added as he and the girls snuck into the ballroom and Elsa shut the door before they start laughing.

"Do the magic! Do the magic! Then, I'll do mine!", Anna spoke.

Then, Elsa started waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appear, forming a snowball.

"Ready?", Elsa asked.

"Yeah.", Anna agreed with a slight, giddy giggle.

"Well? Come on.", Elsa urged.

"You did say that after Elsa did her magic, you would do yours.", Elric added.

"Okay.", Anna agreed before she then got her magic ready before sending it up and launching it, and some fireworks, into the air and it bursts out into different colored explosions around the room.

"This is amazing!", Anna shouted before squealing as she ran around happily in excitement.

"Watch this!", Elsa suggested before she stomped her foot lightly and suddenly, a layer of ice suddenly coated the floor with Anna and Elric later sliding off and laughing before Elsa and Anna not only built a snowman, but also a cute little snow gerbil to go with him as the small snow creature was formed with tiny coals for its cute eyes.

After they finished building them, Elsa then gently placed Aksel on the snowman's head and moved the snowman's stick arms around

"'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.'", Elsa quoted before Anna rushed over and hugged him.

"I love you, Olaf.", Anna spoke as she hugged him.

Later, using her power, Anna helped Elsa, Elric, Aksel, and Olaf slide across the frozen dance floor as if they were dancing.

Afterwards, they then slid down snow hills together.

"Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!", Anna spoke before Elsa and Elric landed in a mini snow peak and popped out before laughing.

"Okay, our turn!", Elsa spoke up as she and Elric jump off the snowpeaks.

"Hang on.", Anna spoke before she made the first sparkly platform for the two of them.

"Catch us!", Elric spoke up with he and Elsa landing onto Anna's sparkly platform to help catch them as she made it.

"Gotcha!", Anna spoke up.

"Again!", Elsa giggled before Anna made another platform to catch Elsa and Elric as they jumped, but unfortunately started to be unable to keep up.

"Wait! Slow down!", Anna urges as Elsa and Elric kept jumping and Anna quickly tried to make more sparkling platforms to catch them only to slip on a sort of icy pebble on the ground and fell back before she sat up and saw Elsa and Elric about to jump off together again.

"Elric! Elsa!", Anna shouted before she quickly used her power to try and catch Elsa and Elric as they jumped, but it accidentally struck them on the head, much less two of them, causing both Anna and Elric to fall down unconscious.

Stricken with almost immediate panic, Anna rushed toward them and took them into her arms.

"Elsa? Elric?", Anna asked worriedly before suddenly, a streak of both Anna and Elric's hairs where they were struck turned ruby red.

"Mama! Papa!", Anna cried in anguish.

"No.", Anna sobbed as the room then melted the ice on the floor, even causing poor Olaf and Aksel to melt into a puddle, even melting the snow banks Elsa made earlier into a small, but wide pool of water as she held on to the unconscious Elsa and Elric.

"You're both gonna be okay, guys. I got you.", Anna spoke sadly before suddenly, their parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna burst through the door and stepped into some hot water, literally speaking.

"Anna, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!", King Agnarr shouted as he and Queen Iduna rushed toward them.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, guys.", Anna apologized as she looked down toward Elsa and Elric in her arms before the King and Queen took the two siblings into their arms.

"They're burning up.", Iduna spoke worriedly.

"I know where we have to go.", Agnarr spoke as there was no time to waste.

**A/N: I apologize it had to end like this. It even saddened me a little bit. But, no worries, we will see Olaf and Aksel come to life later on in the story. :) The next chapter would explain the aftermath that is sure to follow the next day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is right about when Agnarr and Iduna had to head over to the trolls and see if they can help with their dilemma. And about Agnarr and Iduna, they would both be voiced by Alfred Molina and Evan Rachel Wood the way they were in "Frozen II". Forgot to mention that. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 2: Concealing Her Powers**

Later, the King went through a shelf of books and found an ancient book. He opened it and took off, causing an old map to fall to the floor from between the pages as the King and Queen take the girls, and boy, and ride their horses through a forest. As they ride off, though, a trail of fire is left behind them just as they rode past young Kristoff, who notices the trail of fire.

"Fire?", Kristoff puzzled before he then rode Sven to follow the trail of flames, but at a reasonable distance so as to not get burned.

"Faster, Sven!", Kristoff urged.

As they reach the edge of a certain valley, Kristoff hopped off Sven and hid behind a rock.

"Sven!", Kristoff ushered with a whisper before he and Sven watch King Agnarr and Queen Iduna with Anna and the unconscious Elsa and Elric as they stand in the middle of an ancient ruin.

"Please, help! It's...my children!", King Agnarr urged before suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them and surround them, before the rocks then unfold and reveal themselves to be trolls.

"It's the king!", the troll spoke in surprise before the trolls then muttered in surprise as Kristoff and Sven watch from behind a rock.

"Trolls...?", Kristoff puzzled before suddenly the rock in front of them unfolded back into a troll named Bulda, causing Kristoff to gasp in surprise.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen.", Bulda whispered as the troll grabbed Kristoff and Sven by the hand and brought them in close against her.

Then, Sven licked the troll's face and she looked at the both of them.

"Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.", Bulda whispered as she hugged them before the head troll approaches the King and Queen.

"Your Majesty!", Grand Pabbie greeted as he took Anna's hand.

"Born with the powers or cursed?", Grand Pabbie asked.

"Uh...born. And they're getting stronger.", Agnarr responses as he turned to Iduna, holding the unconscious Elsa and Elric.

"Here, here.", Grand Pabboe urged before Iduna knelt in front of him and held out Elsa and Elric before the head troll placed his hand on Elsa and Elric's head.

"You are lucky it wasn't their hearts. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.", Grand Pabbie spoke onward assurance.

"Do what you must.", Agnarr urged.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.", Grand Pabbie recommenced before he pulled out from both Elsa and Elric's heads memories of the trio playing, which floated above them.

He changed all of their memories of Anna's magic to show ordinary memories of the boy and girls playing out in the outdoors into the sun and even in the winter snow on a few occasions and put them back in their heads.

"They will be okay.", Grand Pabbie assured.

"But they won't remember I have powers?", Anna asked worriedly.

"It's for the best.", Agnarr responded.

"Listen to me, Anna. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.", Grand Pabbie warned as he showed a silhouette of an adult Anna creating magical fireworks before one of said fireworks turned into a big roaring flame, making Anna gasp fearfully before its embers turned into human form and then began to attack the silhouette of adult Anna, which frightened Anna, prompting her to turn to her father with a gasp as he held her protectively.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Elsa...and Elric.", Agnarr decided as it showed the castle doors and windows being closed and the two sisters and one brother separated from each other before Elsa and Elric rushed over to Anna and watched as Anna sadly went into her room and closed the door, making Elsa and Elric sad and confused.

Later, on a snowy day, Elsa and Elric, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushed over to Elsa's room and called out to her.

"Anna?", Elsa began before she knocked on Anna's door and started singing with Elric joining her before he even peeked under the door before Elsa was seen playing all by herself with her dolls in the ballroom before making Aksel for Elric before Elsa peeked through the keyhole and even sang through it before the two heard Anna through the keyhole.

_Elsa: __Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play._

_Elric: __I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away._

_Elsa: __We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why._

_Elsa & Elric: __Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Not now, guys.", Anna responded, making Elsa and Elric heartbroken.

"Okay, bye.", Elsa and Elric sang dejectedly as they turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, sitting alone in her room at the window, Anna looked out longingly, but as she touched her hand on the windowsill, her hands suddenly leave a small flame on the windowsill before later, King Agnarr put gloves onto Anna's hand and held one of her gloves hands.

"The gloves will help. See. Conceal it.", Agnarr began.

"Don't feel it.", Anna added before she and Agnarr spoke in unison.

"Don't let it show.", the daughter and father said at the same time.

A couple of years later, a slightly older looking Elsa and Elric knocked excitedly on Anna's door and carried on singing as Elsa then made an ice slide and slid down the banister with Elric landing in the arms of one of the knights' armor in display before they later ran across the portrait room with Elric flipping over the arm of a couch and landing in the cushion before he and Elsa looked up at the painting of Joan of Arc before Elsa was in the library, lying at the base of a grandfather clock with her eyes following the grandfather clock's pendulum, her feet seemingly making the pendulum swing in different directions, and even emulating a tick-tick sound with her mouth.

_Elsa: __Do you want to build a snowman? Or slide down on the ice across the halls?_

_Elric: __I think some company is overdue..._

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

"Hang in there, Joan.", Elric spoke to the painting.

_Elsa: __It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by_

Meanwhile, Anna held out her gloved hands to her parents in her room.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!", Anna spoke worriedly.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down.", King Agnarr urged as he took a step towards her, but Anna pulled back in response.

"No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't want to hurt you.", Anna responded before Agnarr and Iduna looked at each other in sadness.

Then, a few years later, Elsa and Elric, now teenagers, slid past Anna's door, looked back sadly before walking away, and enter their parents' room and hugged the King and Queen.

"See you in two weeks.", Elsa spoke as she and Elric hugged their parents.

Down in the hallway, Anna curtsied formally in front of her parents.

"Do you have to go?", Anna asked.

"You'll be fine, Anna.", King Agnarr assured.

Unfortunately, it was no longer going to be the case for the king and Queen.

"Your highness.", one of the denizens is Arrendelle offered.

Later, during a storm, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were killed when a wave crashed onto their ship, leading to the staff lowering a black curtain in front of the portrait of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna before then showing their funeral with only Elsa and Elric present before later, they go across the hall and knock on Anna's door.

"Anna?", Elric began before he sang with Elsa joining him as both siblings laid their backs against the door and slid down sadly.

_Elric: __Please, we know you're in there. People are asking where you've been._

_Elsa: __They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let us in._

_Elsa and Elric: __We only have each other. It's just you and us._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

In her room, it turned out that Anna was sitting in the exact same position as her brother and sister. Her room is now on fire with small flames and embers floating in the air. Anna began to cry as did Elsa and Elric while they sat outside her door.

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this chapter didn't have a happy ending. :( But on the bright side, a new chapter will arrive soon and fix that. Now, the reason I'm not posting it all at once is because I'm pacing myself what with what's going on and what not. Hope you all have a good night for now, though. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. The 3****rd**** chapter has finally arrived and this time, Elsa would have her own love interest named Matthew, who is voiced by Zac Effron. Enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 3: Coronation Day**

Three years later, it's the day of Elsa's coronation ceremony and people are arriving to the kingdom, especially some important people from Weselton, most commonly mistaken for Weaseltown.

"All ashore!", a captain shouted.

"Welcome to Arendelle!", the dock master greeted.

"Ah, Merci, Monsieur.", a french dignitary gratified in his native language.

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon.", the dock master advised just as a mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son.

"Why do I have to wear this?", the boy complained.

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!", the mother responded cheerfully.

"That's not my fault.", the boy retorted as if she was blaming him.

Then, just as as a May Pole was being raised, on the other side of it, Kristoff was now all grown up with Sven just as grown as well near the carrot stand.

"What do you want, Sven?", Kristoff asked with a slight laugh before pretending to answer for Sven, who stomped his hooves repeatedly a bit out of anticipation.

"'Give me a snack.'", Kristoff spoke before he held up a carrot.

"What's the magic word?", Kristoff asked before pretending to be Sven, who grew very eager, jumped up and took a bite out of the carrot in Kristoff's hand.

"'Please!'", Kristoff spoke for Sven before all that transpired and then scolded him a bit.

"Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share.", Kristoff spoke before Sven gave the rest of the carrot back to Kristoff, who then takes a bite of it.

Meanwhile, an excited couple walk past Kristoff and Sven.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!", Percy spoke out of surprise.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Percy!", Percy's wife spoke urgently.

Then, walking behind the couple was the Duke of Weselton with his two guards.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?", the Duke puzzled to himself as just up ahead of him was an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen, the Prince, and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely.", the Irish Dignitary commenter.

"I bet they are beautiful.", the Spanish Dignitary agreed.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Elsa was asleep in her room, snoring when there was a knock on her door.

"Elsa?", Elric asked.

"Huh?", Elsa puzzled as she then got up.

"Elsa, are you awake yet?", Elric piped up.

"I'm just getting up right now. What do you need, Elric?", Elsa asked.

"What I need is for you to get up faster. Do you know what today is?", Elric asked.

"Not really. Today is just like any other day. What makes today so special?", Elsa asked.

"I think you're forgetting that today is finally the day. It's coronation day!", Elric spoke excitedly, earning Elsa's gasp in surprise.

"Your right. It is coronation day. And that means... Hang on, Elric! I'll be out in a minute.", Elsa spoke before she got out and was now dressed up for her coronation in her coronation dress before she burst out of her room with Elric in his Coronation suit waiting for her before the two rushed off down the hallway and started singing as they see the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle and noticed servants carrying 8,000 plates and then sliding into the ballroom and then down the ice-coated banister before Elric tried to shake hands with a suit of armor but accidentally broke its arm before Elsa decided to fix that problem with her ice magic, putting the arm back in place. After that, Elsa and Elric looked out one of the windows and jumped out onto a window washer's pulpy before raising themselves up to see the ships arriving before later being at a garden as they walk past a family of geese and kneeling down in front of the baby geese with Elsa picking up one of them as it chirped.

_Elsa: __The window is open, So's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Elric: __Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates._

_Elsa: __For years, we've roamed these empty halls._

_Elric: __Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Elsa & Elric: __Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

_Elsa: __There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange_

_Elric: __But wow, are we so ready for this change!_

_Elsa & Elric: __Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, We'll be dancing through the night_

_Elric: __Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone_

_Elsa: __'Cause for the first time in forever...we won't be alone._

"I can't wait to meet everyone. What about you, Elric?", Elsa grinned as the baby geese chirped.

"Of course, I can't. I'm just as excited as you.", Elric agreed before one of the baby geese honked, quickly puzzling Elsa and Elric.

Then, back in the castle, Elsa danced around and snow upon herself, giving her dress some shiny glimmer as Elric then twirled Elsa around, not realizing that the floor was icy and slippery, although Elsa managed to get her balance, as the two continued singing before looking across the room as if they were looking for someone before then noticing a sculpted head of a man with Elsa then making a crystal top hat and scarf made of unmeltable snow with Elric having the honor of bestowing the sculpted head with a top hat before Elsa then offered Elric her hand before he took it and both began twirling down the halls and sliding across the floor before entering the portrait room and jumping on the couch while also interacting with some paintings.

_Elsa: __13 Years of being locked away finally here today's the day_

_Elric: __It's time for us to at last make or break_

_Elsa: __So many people from abroad come to see us and make applause_

_Elric: __It's almost to much both of us to take_

_Elsa: __But it's really okay my bother because with me side_

_Elric: __it will certainly be an interesting ride_

_Elsa: __Cause For the First Time in Forever there'll be magic there'll be fun_

_Elric: __For the First Time in Forever we'll get to meet everyone_

_Elsa: __And I know that this totally crazy to think that this will last_

_Elric: __But For the First Time in Forever we'll get to relive the past_

In the library, Anna watched out the window as the coronation guests arrive and she carried on singing as she turned and walked over to look at the painting of her mother and father in the wall before taking off her gloves and then cautiously picking up her wooden candlestick and ornament toys for practice only for them to start to glow bright orange and burn up a bit, causing Anna to put them down on the table in worry, the glow dimming down as the sensation only wore off half as fast as the glow before Elsa and Elric continued singing, but in excitement as they stepped out of the castle.

_Anna: __Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Enjoy the show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_But it's only for today_

_Elsa: __It's only for today_

_Anna: __It's agony to wait_

_Elric: __It's agony to wait_

Elsa and Elric then arrived at the castle gates to command her servants before Elsa and Elric ran out the gates straight through the crowd with Anna walking down the hallway as Anna, Elsa, and Elric sang at the same time before Elsa and Elric danced across the bridge toward the village square.

_Elsa: __Come on, guards_

_Now, open up... the gates_

_Elric: __The gates! For the First Time in Forever_

_Anna: __Don't let them in don't let them see_

_Elsa: __We're getting what we're dreaming of_

_Anna: __Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Elric: __A chance to change our lonely world_

_Anna: __Conceal_

_Elsa: __A chance to change our lives_

_Anna: __Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Elric: __We know it all ends tomorrow but just for this one day_

_Elsa: __For the First Time in Forever_

_Elric: __For the First Time in Forever_

_Elsa and Elric: __Nothing's in our way_

However, as the two finished singing, Elsa got knocked off of her feet and nearly fell in a boat before getting caught be Elric.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Elsa exclaimed as she nearly lost balance before Elric helped her get it back.

"Are you alright, Elsa?", Elric asked.

"Yes, Elric. I'm fine.", Elsa assured before she looked back to scold the person that bumped into her, but quickly saw a servant that looked quite handsome.

"Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry, your majesty. I wasn't looking where I was going.", the servant apologized.

However, Elsa, after looking at him and blushing, cleared her throat and spoke her peace in response.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going.", Elsa assured.

"Are you sure, because I...", the servant began.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know it was an accident, but we are both at fault here.", Elsa assured.

"Oh, what a relief.", the servant sighed in relief.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I think we have seen you around the castle before.", Elric spoke up.

"Oh, yes. Matter of fact, you have. I am Mathew, a humble servant to your family.", Matthew introduces himself.

"That's right. Your father was our father's lead servant.", Elsa realized.

"I have actually lived in the servants' quarters of the castle all my life. Anyway, I would like to formally apologize for bumping into the crowned Queen of Arendelle and for every moment after.", Matthew apologized.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm not that type of Princess now. If you hit our sister, Anna, that might be different, but it's just us.", Elsa assured.

"Still, that shouldn't have happened at all. So, I give my apologies anyway.", Matthew responded.

Then, the coronation bells rang, alarming Elric.

"Oh, no. The bells. Elsa, we have to go.", Elric urged as he took her hand.

"Right. We have to go. Bye. See you at the party, hopefully.", Elsa spoke before Elsa and Elric took off as Matthew smiled.

Later, in the church, Elric and Elsa stood at the alter with Anna cautiously beside them before the Bishop places the crowns on Elric and Elsa's heads before presenting the scepter and orb to Elric and Elsa with the latter being slightly nervous before she picked up the orb as Elric picked up the scepter with both turning to face the crowd, which rose to their feet as the bishop finished the blessing in old Norse as Anna looked happily, yet cautiously, at Elsa and Elric.

"King Elric and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.", the bishop finished before Elric and Elsa placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow gently just as the crowd repeated what the bishop said joyfully.

"King Elric and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.", the crowd spoke before they clapped as Elric and Elsa turned to the crowd and smiled just as they saw Matthew, adding to their joy.

**A/N: There we go. Now, that is going in a bit of a happier direction, huh? But it probably won't be that way for long, for reasons you might already know since watching the original movie. For now, though, things seem bright. Either way, the next chapter will arrive soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good afternoon. So, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, today is my birthday and I just finished the 4****th**** chapter of this story. The bad news is, I wasn't able to finish the whole story before my birthday. Much less at this day. But still, I will get this story done before this month ends. That, I can definitely promise you. :) Anywho, this is where things start to take a turn and also where Hans' little sister named Lizzie gets introduced. Lizzie is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Enjoy.**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 4: Puppy Love/Sorcery**

Later, the guests were dancing to music in celebration before Elric and Elsa were announced.

"King Elric and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.", Kai introduced as Elsa turned and faced the guests smiling.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!", Kai added next before Anna stepped forward with nervous smiles and waved just as awkwardly at the guests before Kai then ushered her to stand in-between Elsa and Elric.

"Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to...", Anna began before Kai quickly placed her in-between Elsa and Elric.

"Oh. Okay.", Anna responded before she looked at Elsa and took a step away from her before noticing how close she is toward Elric and scooted back to be further away from them in equal directions with the guests clapping and the music starting to play as Elsa peaked at Anna and spoke quietly.

"Hi.", Elsa greeted.

"Hi...Hi me...?", Anna asked before Elsa nodded.

"Oh. Um...hi.", Anna greeted nervously.

"You look beautiful.", Elric commented.

"Thank you. You and Elsa look beautifuler. I mean, not fuller. You two don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful.", Anna responded, earning Elsa and Elric's smile.

"Thank you.", Elsa thanked, looking at the guests celebrating.

"So, this is what a party looks like?", Elric guessed.

"It's warmer than I thought.", Anna commented.

"And what is that amazing smell?", Elsa asked before the three siblings both closed their eyes, inhaled the smell, opened their eyes, and looked at each other.

"Chocolate!", Elsa, Elric, and Anna spoke in unison before they both laughed.

Then, just as Elsa was about to say something, Kai interrupted them.

"Your Majesties. The Duke of Weaseltown.", Kai introduced, puzzling the Duke and frustrating him all the same.

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton, your majesties.", the Duke corrected as he took a step closer to Elsa and Elric.

As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen.", the Duke spoke before doing a little fiddle with his feet and then bowing his head and holding out his hand, inadvertently causing his toupe to tip forward, exposing his apparent bald spot and making both and Anna and Elsa giggle as Elric snickered while trying not to laugh before he and Elsa cleared their throats.

"Uh...thank you, only I don't dance.", Elsa responded.

"Oh.", the Duke responded.

"But our sister does.", Elric responded before Anna laughed and quickly realized what Elsa had offered.

"What?", Anna puzzled before the Duke quickly took Anna's arm.

"Lucky you.", the Duke grinned.

"Oh, I don't think...", Anna began objecting before the Duke yanked Anna onto the dance floor.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you.", the Duke assured as Anna looked at Elsa and Elric in desperation.

"Sorry.", Elsa and Elric apologized.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Anna stood as the Duke danced around her showing off.

"Like an agile peacock...", the Duke spoke before he accidentally stepped on her feet as he danced around her.

"Ow! Ow.", Anna spoke in slight pain.

"Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?", the Duke asked almost suspiciously, making Anna nervous as she was practically starting to heat up in worry.

"N-No.", Anna spoke worriedly.

"Oh. Alright. Hang on.", the Duke spoke as he suddenly grabbed Anna and dipped her back.

"They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing.", the Duke spoke just as Anna noticed Elsa and Elric giggling at them and smiled before he tipped Anna back up and spun her.

"Oh!", Anna reacted in surprise before the Duke started dancing around Anna again.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!", the Duke spoke just as the music ended before Anna walks back toward Elsa and Elric.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady.", the Duke spoke up.

After her dance with the Duke, Anna joined Elsa and Elric as they both laughed a bit.

"Well, he was sprightly.", Elsa commented.

"Ah! Especially for a man in heels.", Anna commented, still reeling from the pain in her feet.

"Are you alright?", Elsa asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. How about you two?", Anna asked.

"We're great, actually. All of this is perfect.", Elric responded.

"Yeah. It is. I wish it could be like this all the time.", Elsa agreed.

"Me, too.", Anna spoke before she caught herself, stiffened in sadness, and turned away.

"But, it can't.", Anna responded.

"Why not? I mean, Elsa and I can...", Elric began before Anna stopped him.

"It just...can't. Now, if you'll excuse me...", Anna spoke before walking away in sadness.

"We haven't even been together for a minute and she's still shutting us out.", Elsa spoke sadly.

"I guess we'll just give her more time before she's ready for the gates to be open.", Elric guessed, bringing some relief to the Queen.

"Well..., if it's alright with you, do you think you can handle everyone here?", Elsa asked.

"Of course. Now, go on and be with your boyfriend.", Elric grinned.

"Right.", Elsa responded before realizing what he just said.

"Wait, no, Elric. He's not my...", Elsa began as she tried to deny it, but gave up as she groaned.

Later, Elsa and Matthew had a chat and a drink before then having a banter with Matthew.

"We often had a whole parlor to ourselves to slide!", Elsa spoke as she then extended her hands outwards, without even hitting Matthew, who laughed a bit in response, making Elsa grin before they then stroll around the castle grounds and they continued to chat as they walked and fool around. But then, Matthew noticed the red streak in her hair.

"Well, I'm sure I would have loved to meet your mother.", Elsa spoke as she and Matthew walked out.

"If you don't mind me asking, your majesty, what is this?", Matthew asked, gesturing to a red stripe on Elsa's hair.

"My brother and I were born with it, but for some reason, in my dreams, I always see a troll.", Elsa responded.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, it looks rather lovely.", Matthew responded before later, they sit on the balcony and Elsa showed Matthew how to eat a pastry.

"Yes, you heard me, right? Elric ate the entire chocolate all by himself.", Elsa spoke before they both laugh as Matthew stuffed his face before he finished the pastry.

"Anyway, do you have any siblings?", Elsa asked.

"Yes. I have an older brother and sister. We like to tease each other like pretending one of us is invisible or tripping each other up.", Matthew responded.

"Well, that's mean.", Elsa commented.

"Hey, that what siblings do. We mess with each other, but we still love each other in the end.", Matthew responded.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean Anna, Elric, and I were really close, but one day Anna just shut us out and we still don't know why to this day.", Elsa responded.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, my siblings and I would never do that to either of you.", Matthew assured before Elsa grew a bit worried.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. I mean I'm the Queen and you're a servant.", Elsa spoke in worry.

"I don't see a problem with that. I mean we both like each other, so what's the harm?", Matthew responded.

Then, the two started singing as they danced with each other, explored the whole kingdom, messed around a bit in the castle (but not too much as in Elsa's case, she was even reading a book and sliding around the castle on ice like a skating rink) before the two were then seen climbing to the roof and look up at the stars as it neared the end.

_Matthew: You know I want you__It's not a secret I try to hide__I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

_You claim it's not in the cards__And fate is pulling you miles away__And out of reach from me__But you're here in my heart__So who can stop me if I decide__That you're my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight _

_Elsa: You think it's easy_

_You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

_I know you're wondering why_

_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can you say you'll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_It's not up to you_

_It's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

_Matthew & Elsa: All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

_Elsa (w/ Matthew): It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_

_Is it impossible? _

_Matthew & Elsa: Say that it's possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you_

_And it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours _

_Elsa: You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and my hands are tied _

Then, the two share a kiss before then showing Anna and Hans just below the first balcony walking out to the second one.

"Okay, wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?", Anna asked.

"12 older brothers. I only have one little sister named Lizzie.", Hans responded.

"Aw, that sounds like a wonderful name.", Anna grinned.

"Isn't it? The point is, 3 of my brothers pretended I was invisible, literally, for 2 years.", Hans responded.

"That's horrible.", Anna responded.

"It's what brothers do.", Hans responded with a smile.

"And sisters. Elsa, Elric and I were really close, but then, there was this accident in the ballroom when we were little and I didn't want to hurt them so I shut them out.", Anna responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been nice being so close to them.", Hans spoke.

"Yeah. It was... Okay, can I just say something crazy?", Anna asked.

"I love crazy.", Hans responded before, feeling attracted to him, Anna started singing with Hans eventually singing along as well and even tweaked her nose, making Anna laugh before they then jump onto the next balcony, open the door to enter into another balcony, and even slide across the hallway on the ice-coated floor in their socks before a guard opened the door with Anna and Hans hiding behind the door in the hallway before they laughed and ran off.

_Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you _

"_I was thinking the same thing, because like...", Hans began before he started singing along._

_Hans: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue _

_Anna: But with you_

_Hans: But with you I found my place_

_Anna: I see your face_

_Anna & Hans: And it's nothing like i've ever known before._

_Anna and Hans: Love is an open door!_

_Anna: Love is an open door_

_Hans: Door_

_Anna and Hans: Love is an open door_

_Anna: With you!_

_Hans: With you!_

_Anna: With you!_

_Hans: With you!_

_Anna and Hans: Love is an open door _

After that, they were seen on top of a roof as a shooting star passed by before they get off and then walk on a bridge ledge and then held each other's little fingers and then start dancing like a robot to imitate the mechanical figures in a clock tower before they were now in the top of a lighthouse as a sailboat passes by with the light showing Anna and Hans' shadows dancing before the two then play hide and seek with the stable doors and even climb into a waterfall and even start dancing before Anna raised her hands to form the moon only for Hans to put his hands on top of hers, forming a heart.

_Hans: I mean it's crazy_

_Anna: What?_

_Hans: We finish each other's_

_Anna: Sandwiches!_

_Hans: That's what I was gonna say!_

_Anna: I've never met someone_

_Anna & Hans: Who thinks so much like me_

"Jinx! Jinx again!", the two said at the same time.

_Anna & Hans: Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation _

_Hans: You_

_Anna: And I_

_Hans: Were_

_Anna and Hans: Just meant to be_

_Anna: Say goodbye_

_Hans: Say goodbye_

_Anna and Hans: To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open_

_Anna: Door_

_Hans: Door_

_Anna and Hans: Life can be so much more_

_Anna: With you_

_Hans: With you_

_Anna: With you_

_Hans: With you_

_Anna and Hans: Love is an open..._

_Hans: Door_

_Anna: Door _

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?", Hans asked as he knelt on one knee and took her hand as Anna giggled before the question was asked, taking Anna aback in surprise.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes.", Anna responded.

Later, Hans and Anna tried to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Elsa.

"Excuse me. Pardon.", Hans spoke before Anna spotted Elsa and Elric.

"Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there they are. Elric, Elsa! I mean, King and Queen.", Anna spoke before she curtseyed as she reached Elric and Elsa.

"Me again. Um...may I present...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.", Anna introduced as Hans bowed.

"Your Majesty.", Hans spoke before he and Anna both laughed and started talking at the same time.

"We would like...", the two spoke at the same time.

"Uh...your blessing...", Hans began before he and Anna laughed again as they spoke together.

"Of...our marriage!", the two spoke together, causing Elsa to give a shocked and confused look.

"Marriage?", Elsa asked just before Elric nearly gagged while taking a drink.

"Excuse me?", Elric puzzled.

"Yes!", Anna spoke in reply with a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused.", Elsa spoke in puzzlement.

"I agree. I'm having trouble understanding this myself.", Elric agreed.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then... Wait. Would we live here?", Anna asked while turning to Hans.

"Here?", Elsa puzzled worriedly.

"Absolutely!", Hans agreed.

"Anna...", Elsa began.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us.", Anna spoke to Hans.

"What? No. No, no, no, no.", Elsa refused as Anna was already coming up with plans.

"Of course, we have the room. I don't know, some of them must...", Anna began before Elsa stopped her.

"Just wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.", Elsa stated.

"Wait, what?", Anna puzzled.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?", Elsa asked.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us.", Anna responded.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.", Elsa responded.

"You can if it's true love.", Anna responded.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?", Elsa asked.

"More than you.", Anna retorted.

"Really? You're one to talk, because I seem to recall that all you ever knew is how to shut people out.", Elric retorted, causing Anna, Elsa, and even Elric to gasp in shock.

"Oh, dear. Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to overstep like that and...", Elric began.

"No. You're right. I-I didn't mean to waste your time with something like this. Come on, Hans. Let's go.", Anna spoke as she started to walk away, much to Elsa's behest.

"Anna, wait!", Elsa urged as she tried to grab her hand, but ended up grabbing her glove instead and pulling it off by accident as Anna turned around.

"Hey! Give me my glove!", Anna urged a bit fearfully as Anna went to grab the glove, but Elsa took a step back.

"Anna, please. This has to stop. We were so close growing up. Please, think about what you're doing. We don't want to live like this anymore!", Elric urged.

"Well, you won't have to, then. Because I'm leaving.", Anna responded sadly after a moment, causing Elsa to gasp in shock, close to tears, before Anna turned to walk away.

"What did we ever do to you?!", Elsa shouted.

"Enough, Elsa.", Anna spoke worriedly.

"No, I want to know, too! Why do you shut us out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!", Elric responded.

"I SAID ENOUGH!", Anna shouted before, as she turned, suddenly, flames shot out from her hand which formed a wall of fire across the floor, shocking the guests as they back away.

Anna gasped in fear from that discovery being made known as Hans only looked on in apparent surprise.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.", the Duke responded, his suspicions somewhat confirmed.

"Anna...", Elsa spoke worriedly before Anna opened the door and rushed out.

Then, Elsa used her powers to cool down the fire wall and clear the way, shocking everyone, including the Duke of Weselton, most of all.

"Come on, Elric. Let's go bring Anna back and help her control her powers.", Elsa urged.

"Right.", Elric agreed before he and Elsa took off after Anna.

"Wait a moment. There are two sorceresses?!", the Duke exclaimed.

Meanwhile, as Anna bursts out of the castle door, there was a crowd waiting outside.

"There she is!", the woman in the crowd spoke before Anna started running through the crowd in her haste before being stopped by a man in the crowd.

"It is her! Princess Anna! She looks so lovely and so beautiful.", the man in the crowd spoke before Anna had to push past him and tried to run through the crowd again only to get stopped by a woman holding a baby.

"Your majesty, is something wrong?", the woman asked as the baby giggled.

However, Anna backed away in response only to knock into the nearby fountain and, as she grabs the edge, the fountain and the water in it were quickly encased in Ruby and went up into the air, causing the crowd gasp in shock.

"There she is! Stop her!", the Duke shouted.

"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!", Anna urged fearfully before she unintentionally blasted her magic at him, scaring the crowd, although thankfully, it only hit the stairs and not the Duke or his guards.

However, that only added to the duke's fear, of not strong dislike, toward Anna.

"Monster. Monster!", the Duke exclaimed.

Then, Anna looked at her hand in fear. As she turned, the woman with the baby stepped back in fear while her young child cried in fear as everyone else in the crowd stepped away fearfully as well, giving Anna no other choice but to run away as the crowds part for her but Elsa and Elric gave chase calling her name.

"Anna! Anna!", Elsa shouted as she rushed after her before Anna eventually reached the lake's edge, unknowingly causing the ground to get hot with each step.

"Anna, stop! We can help you!", Elric shouted as he and Elsa rushed after Anna before she took a step onto the lake water, causing it to get hotter under her feet as a Ruby-colored ice formed underneath her before Anna then ran off in a hurry.

"Anna, please stop! No, don't! Please, come back!", Elsa shouted in vain as she tried to step into the lake before she slipped landed on the ruby-encased water as Elric and Hans caught up to Elsa.

"Elsa!", Elric and Hans shouted.

"No.", Elsa spoke sadly as they watch Anna run across the lake as the red ice spread across the forest.

"The fjord...", Hans spoke before the Ruby ice spread, freezing the entire fjord just before the sun started rising, causing the whole town to suffer a heatwave.

Back in the castle courtyard, the crowd start to notice the sun getting warmer.

"A heatwave?", the first woman in the crowd puzzled.

"A heatwave?", the second woman in the crowd puzzled as well.

"Yes, a heatwave!", the first woman in the crowd responded.

"Are you alright?", Hans asked.

"No.", Elsa responded.

"Did you know?", Hans asked.

"No.", Elric responded.

"Look! The temperature! It's rising! The Princess has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her.", the Duke urged as he grabbed one of his guards.

"Wait. No.", Elsa shouted.

"You can't do that!", Elric added.

"YOU! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you both monsters, too?!", the Duke asked as he hid behind his two guards.

"What? No. I'm not a monster. I do have powers, but that doesn't make me a monster.", Elsa explained.

"And I'm just a normal person. We both are.", Elric concurred.

"That's right, they are. In a good way, your majesties.", Hans agreed.

"And our sister is not a monster.", Elsa assured.

"SHE NEARLY KILLED ME!", the Duke shouted.

"She didn't even hit you.", Hans explained.

"Still nearly hit me!", the Duke argued.

"It was an accident she was scared and confused.", Elric defended.

"Tonight was our fault. We pushed her, so we have to be the ones to go bring her back.", Elsa added.

"What?", Hans puzzled.

"Yes.", the Duke agreed.

"Bring us our horses.", Elsa urged.

"No. You can't go alone.", Matthew refused.

"I won't be alone. My brother is coming with me.", Elsa assured.

"What he means is neither of you are going without us.", Lizzie responded.

"Absolutely not, Lizzie. You are not risking your live over this. You are the only daughter in our family and Alek would kill me if anything happened to you.", Hans responded.

"Nothing will happen to me, because I will be with the Queen and her magic powers.", Lizzie assured.

"Hans, I'll make sure nothing happens to your sister, if that makes you feel better.", Elric assured.

"Alright. But be careful with her. She can cause a bit of trouble sometimes.", Hans warned.

"Excuse me?", Lizzie asked as if being accused.

"I doubt that, but I will be careful.", Elric responded just as Elsa turned to Matthew.

"Are you sure you want to come too?", Elsa asked worriedly.

"Of course. I made a promise to serve you and your family until the day I die and I'm keeping it.", Matthew responded.

"Alright.", Elsa sighed as she got on her horse before helping Matthew on it while Elric did the same with Lizzie.

"We leave Prince Hans in charge.", Elsa addressed.

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't anything to happen to my sister-in-law.", Hans asked.

"First, you are not marrying my sister. Second, she's our sister. She would never hurt us.", Elsa assured.

"Yeah. What are the odds of her hurting us out there, anyway?", Elric agreed before he and Elsa rode off.

**A/N: And they're off! So, what do you think would happen in the next chapter of this story? Feel free to leave your reviews for the story if you like. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everyone. The 5th chapter is finally finished. So, this is where Anna decided to, to coin the phrase, "Let it go". Personally, I like "Into the Unknown" much better than "Let it go" now. Don't get me wrong, I still like "Let it go", but not as much as I like "Into the Unknown" better. In any case, that would also be where Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie first meet Kristoff and Sven at the trading post.**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 5: The Search for Anna**

Meanwhile, through the snow storm, Anna climbed up a mountain and started singing before eventually looking at her one gloved hand and took it off before throwing it into the air and even created a small, living flame and even finding herself in front of a gap between two rocks before creating a blazing staircase before stepping forward and solidifying the blazing staircase, revealing it to be a ruby staircase before she then slammed her foot down, creating a giant coat of fire before then creating a red ruby crystal with her fire powers, even creating a chandelier as well before removing the bow in her head and tossing it aside before then letting her hair down, making herself a sparkling ruby dress, and walking through the ruby castle and onto the balcony.

_Anna: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The heat never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in blazing fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like a flaming blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past  
Let it go  
Let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The heat never bothered me anyway  
_

Then, Anna walked back inside, closing the ruby doors.

Elsewhere, Elsa and Matthew rode her horse through the deep snow in the forest as did Elric and Lizzie on his horse.

"Anna!", Lizzie shouted.

"Anna!", Matthew shouted.

"Anna, It's me, Elsa. Your sister who didn't mean to make you burn the winter.", Elsa shouted.

"And I'm here, too! We're sorry! It's...it's all our fault!", Elric shouted before the group of four overhead a wolf howling.

"Although, come to think of it, none of it would have probably happened if she'd just told me her secret to begin with.", Elsa stated.

"What can I say? She's a stinker.", Elric responded before suddenly, a tree branch snapped, startling the two horses, sending Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie flying off before landing on the ground.

As they sat up, the two horses started running away.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no!", Elsa shouted in vain as the horses fled in panic.

"Oookay.", Lizzie spoke.

Then, the four had to stand up.

"Come on. Let's get going.", Elric urged.

Later, Elsa has some complaints regarding the situation as they tried to walk across the river on the rocks, making sure not to touch it as it could be quite hot.

"Fire. It had to be fire. She couldn't have had winter magic that covered the fjords in snow and cold ice.", Elsa complained.

"Easy, sis. Complaining about it isn't going to help us.", Elric stated.

"Yeah, but we have been walking for hours nonstop. When are we going to stop and rest?", Lizzie groaned just as Matthew noticed smoke in the distance.

"We don't have much longer to go. Look over there.", Matthew spoke, pointing to the smoke before Elsa, Elric, and Lizzie noticed it.

"Well, look at that. Seems our luck is looking up.", Elric grinned.

"Yeah, but be careful down the hill. It looks pretty steep.", Lizzie warned.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful.", Elric assured.

Later, after carefully going down the hill, they walked to the house up ahead of them with Elsa then reading a sign with a much smaller one under it.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna?", Elsa puzzled.

Then, the group of four entered the building and each took a few steps inside when they heard someone calling out.

"Hoo-hoo.", a Manhattan named Oaken spoke before the group turned to see him behind a counter.

"Hm?", Elsa puzzled.

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?", Oaken spoke up.

"Great. For now, uh, do you know where the restroom is?", Elsa asked.

"Oh, it's in the back next to the summer department.", Oaken responded.

"Okay. And where are the summer clothes and shoes?", Elric asked.

"That would be in our summer department.", Oaken responded, pointing to the summer clothes.

"I'm gonna go change, okay?", Elsa spoke before going to the restroom.

"Oh. Okay. Well, sir, uh...I was just wondering. Has another young woman, the Princess, perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?", Elric asked as he picked up the summer clothes and put them on the counter.

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this heat is you four.", Oaken responded before Kristoff came in in his usual outfit from when he was there at Coronation day.

"You four and this fellow. Hoo hoo. Big Summer Blowout.", Oaken greeted before Kristoff walked toward Elric, Lizzie, Matthew, and the counter.

"Carrots.", Kristoff spoke.

"I beg your pardon?", Elric puzzled.

"Behind you.", Kristoff responded before he noticed the carrots behind him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that.", Elric apologized as he stepped out of the Kristoff picked up the carrots and tossed them onto the counter.

"A real hot one in July, yes? Wherever could it be coming from?", Oaken asked as Kristoff picked up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department.

"The North Mountain.", Kristoff responded.

"The North Mountain...", Elric spoke time himself as Kristoff places the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots.

"That'll be forty.", Oaken states.

"Forty? No, ten!", Kristoff responded.

"Oh, dear. That's no good. See, this is from our winter stock where supply and demand have a big problem.", Oaken responded, referring to the axe and rope.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living and because of the heat, it's melting.", Kristoff responded as he looked out the window where his sled was getting coated with water as the ice blocks melted.

"Whoa. That is a very rough business to be in right now, because of... Yeah, I'm sorry for you.", Lizzie responded after Kristoff gave her a cold look.

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo-hoo! Hi, family.", Oaken greeted, waving, before Kristoff, Elric, Lizzie, and Matthew turn to see a family waving through the window of the sauna.

"Hoo-hoo!", the family greeted in the window of the sauna before Elric, Lizzie, and Matthew waved back.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out.", Kristoff sighed.

"Okay. Ten will get you this and no more.", Oaken assured as he put the carrots forward on the counter.

"Let me ask you real quick. Did this heat feel magical to you?", Elric asked.

"Yes. Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.", Kristoff responded.

Suddenly, Oaken stood up, revealing his very tall stature.

"What did you call me?", Oaken asked.

Later, he walked outside, carrying Kristoff with one arm.

"Okay. Okay, I'm out!", Kristoff spoke before he inadvertently hit his head on the sign with Oaken then throwing him.

"Whoa!", Kristoff shouted before he landed in the snow ahead.

"Bye bye!", Oaken spoke as he walked back inside whilst brushing his hands against each other for a bit and slammed the door.

As he sat up, Sven went over to him.

"No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots.", Kristoff sighed before Sven groaned in disappointment.

"But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free.", Kristoff assured, referring to the dilapidated barn behind them before Sven huffed a bit.

Inside the Trading Post, Elric, Lizzie, and Matthew watched in shock and awe as Oaken went back behind the counter.

"Well..., that was unexpected.", Elric spoke in surprise

"Yeah. Remind me never to make that guy mad.", Lizzie commented.

"Agreed", Matthew concurred.

"I'm sorry for all this violence. I will add a quart of Luatfisk, so we have good feelings. Just the outfits and shoes, yeah?", Oaken asked as the trio looked down at Kristoff's supplies on the counter before Elsa came out of the bathroom, now revealed to be in a dress similar to Anna's but more icy blue in color, especially with her hair let down.

"Hey, everyone. What did I miss?", Elsa asked.

"Actually...", Elric began, looking out the window.

Later, inside the barn, Kristoff, resting on some hay, started singing to Sven as he played a sort of guitar while even singing as Sven.

_Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people  
Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_(As Sven): Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you  
Every one of em's bad, except you_

"Oh, thanks, buddy.", Kristoff thanked as he patted Sven before he carried on singing.

_Kristoff: But people smell better than reindeers  
Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

_(As Sven): That's once again true, for all except you_

_"You got me.", Kristoff admitted._

_Kristoff: Let's call it a night_

_(As Sven): Good night_

_Kristoff: Don't let the frostbite bite  
_

But after Kristoff finished singing, Elsa opened the barn door and entered with Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie joining them, making Kristoff and Sven sit up with a start.

"That's a nice duet.", Elsa grinned.

"Oh, it's just you guys. What do you want?", Kristoff asked.

"It's not what we want. It's what we need.", Elsa responded.

"And we need you to take us up the North Mountain.", Elric added before Kristoff laid back on the hay and put his hat over his eyes.

"I don't take people places.", Kristoff sighed.

"Okay, then. Let me rephrase that.", Elsa responded before throwing a sack of supplies into Kristoff's lap, making him sit up.

"Ooph!", Kristoff reacted in surprise.

"Take us up the North Mountain. Please.", Elsa urged as Sven sniffed a bit closer to the bag with Kristoff opening the bag and finding the rope and axe he'd wanted to buy from Oaken.

"Look, we know how to stop this heatwave.", Elric responded.

However, Kristoff didn't exactly believe them as he sighed before laying back down on the hay and putting his hat over his eyes again.

"We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrot's for Sven.", Kristoff responded.

"Did we?", Lizzie asked before she tossed a bag containing carrots toward Kristoff, inadvertently hitting him in the face and making her gasp.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to throw it so..,", Lizzie began before she is then stopped by Matthew, who shook his head a bit.

"We leave...right now. So, let's go.", Elric spoke before he, Elsa, Lizzie, and Matthew walked out and waited as Kristoff offered Sven a carrot before he took a bite with Kristoff biting out of his carrot afterwards.

"Uggh! That is disgusting.", Elsa whispered.

"Well, at the very least, he'll take us up the North Mountain, so let's just try to ignore what he just did right there.", Elric assured.

**A/N: Update: Sorry about the confusing thing you saw earlier. I tried to do a Copy-N'-Paste since it couldn't let me add the document normally. But, it's all fixed now. And for those of you who didn't see it, it's probably better that you haven't. So, other than that, what did you think so far? Pretty great, right? I may have another chapter done tomorrow, heck, even 2 chapters tomorrow, if I can manage. For now, the story continues. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. I finally got another chapter done. Frankly, I just started with another one. With any luck, you might see the next chapter today. :) Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 6: A Ride**

Later that night, Kristoff took Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie in his sled, pulled by Sven, as they were headed toward the North Mountain.

"Hang on! We like to go fast.", Kristoff warned before Elric leaned back and put his feet up on the sled's dash.

"I like fast.", Elsa responded.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?", Kristoff responded before he spat on the dash to clean it with some of his spit hitting Elsa in the face.

"Ew! No, I was raised in a castle.", Elsa responded as she wiped the spit off her face.

"We both are. Matter of fact, we've lived there our whole lives.", Elric stated

"Mm. So uh...tell me, what made the Princess go all fire-crazy?", Kristoff asked.

"Well, it's our fault, really. You see, she just got engaged, but she only met the guy that day, so we wouldn't bless the marriage and...", Elric responded.

"Wait. She got engaged to someone she just met that day?", Kristoff responded.

"Yes. Anyway, so we got mad, and then she got mad, and she tried to walk away, and then we grabbed her glove...", Elsa responded.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me she got engaged to someone she just met that day?!", Kristoff exclaimed.

"Yes, now pay attention. You see, the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I thought maybe she has a thing against dirt.", Elsa stated.

"I thought so too.", Elric agreed.

"Didn't your parents ever warn her not to talk to strangers?", Kristoff asked before Elric glared at him angrily and slid away.

"Yes. They did. And I think we can agree that Prince Hans is a complete stranger.", Elric stated.

"Right? I mean, does she know his last name, favorite food, best friend's name, eye color, foot size?", Kristoff agreed.

"Well, I know we don't know any of those things, but I'm pretty that foot size doesn't matter.", Elsa stated.

"Has she even had a meal with him yet? What if she hates the way he eats? What if she hates the way he picks his nose?", Kristoff asked.

"Picks his nose?", Elsa puzzled worriedly.

"And eats it.", Kristoff added, making Elsa gag at the thought.

"Why would he do that? He is a prince.", Elsa asked.

"All men do it.", Kristoff responded casually.

"I don't do it.", Elric objected.

"Well, I think if the roles were reversed, she would tell you that it's true love.", Elsa stated.

"Doesn't sound like true love.", Kristoff commented.

"What are you, a love expert as well as an Ice Harvester?", Elsa asked.

"No. But I have friends who are.", Kristoff responded.

"You have friends who are love experts? I don't buy that for even a minute.", Elric responded.

"Stop talking.", Kristoff responded as he sensed something before the sled slowed down.

"No, really. I mean, you talk to your reindeer and you even gave him a voice.", Elric stated before Kristoff put his hand over Elric's mouth.

"Sven, go. Go!", Kristoff urged before Sven then took off.

"What are they?", Lizzie asked.

"Wolves.", Kristoff responded.

"I'm sorry, did you say wolves?!", Matthew exclaimed as the wolves chased after them.

"What do we do?", Elsa asked.

"I've got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten.", Kristoff responded.

"But we want to help.", Elric responded.

"No.", Kristoff refused.

"Why not?", Elsa asked.

"Because you can't handle it.", Kristoff responded.

"Excuse me?!", Elsa exclaimed.

"You were raised in a castle your whole live.", Kristoff responded as he pushed Elsa back and kicked off a wolf jumping at them.

"Oh yeah?", Elsa retorted as she prepared an ice blast before firing it at a wolf about to attack an unsuspecting Kristoff, who dodged the blast and noticed that she hit the wolf headed for him.

"Whoa.", Kristoff spoke in surprise before one of the wolves grabbed Kristoff and yanked him off the sled.

"Christopher!", Elric shouted before Kristoff then grabbed the loose rope hanging from the back of the sped and gets dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!", Kristoff responded before the wolves start attacking him with Elric forced to use the torch to set the blanket ablaze and then pick it up.

"Duck!", Elric shouted before tossing it at the wolves as Kristoff screamed before ducking with the blanket hitting the wolves while Elsa blasted at a few more wolves.

Then, as the wolves continued to chase them, Kristoff pulled himself back onto the sled, crawling up the rope.

"You almost set me on fire!", Kristoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'almost' being the key word.", Elric retorted as he gave Kristoff a hand to pull him back into the sled.

"Umm, guys?", Matthew spoke before the group all noticed a cliff up ahead.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!", Elsa urged.

"You don't tell him what to do.", Kristoff began before he grabbed the bag with a rope, a climbing axe, and carrots, and shoved them into Elsa before grabbing her and throwing her onto Sven and doing the same to Lizzie.

"Hey!", Elsa exclaimed.

"Watch it!", Lizzie grunted.

and when they are heading towards the cliff Kristoff gets both Elsa and Lizzie on Sven while Elric, Matthew and Kristoff jump from the sleigh Kristoff grabbing the side of the cliff while Elsa makes a ice platform for Elric and Matthew.

"I do! Jump, Sven!", Kristoff urged as he then cut the harness to the sled just as Sven jumped and landed with Elsa and Lizzie on the other side before Kristoff, Elric, and Matthew jumped from the sled with Kristoff grabbing the side of the cliff.

"Hang on!", Elsa urged before making an ice platform for Elric and Matthew, allowing them to land safely just a foot away from the edge of the cliff vertically before Elric, Matthew, and Kristoff looked down and saw the sled burst into flakes as it hits the ground while the wolves ceased their chase and stopped at the edge of the other side.

"No, I mean it.", Kristoff urged before Elric shoved his hand away from his mouth with a growl and was about to say something only to get shushed before Kristoff stood up, held up the lantern, and looked around them when suddenly, he noticed a pack of wolves approaching them from behind.

"Ooh. But I just paid it off.", Kristoff groaned sadly before suddenly, he started to slip off the edge.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!", Kristoff panicked before suddenly, an axe, tied to a rope, came flying over to him and landed in the snow right in front of him.

"Grab on!", Lizzie shouted before Kristoff quickly grabbed the axe.

"Pull, Sven! Pull!", Lizzie urged before Sven with her help, pulled Kristoff up as Elsa helped Elric and Matthews back up the cliff before Kristoff rolled onto his back exhausted.

Then, Elsa and Lizzie looked down the cliff at the burning sled.

"Whoa. That's not good.", Lizzie commented.

"Sorry about your sled, Kristoff. Once this is all over, we'll replace your sled and everything in it", Elsa assured.

However, Kristoff only groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"And..,I understand if you don't want help us anymore.", Elsa responded sadly before she, Elric, Lizzie, and Matthew started to walk off just before Sven nudged Kristoff.

"Of course, I don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.", Kristoff responded as he sat up.

"It's this way, maybe?", Elric guessed before Kristoff pretended to be Sven answering himself.

"They'll die on their own!", Kristoff spoke pretending to be Sven.

"I can live with that.", Kristoff spoke before pretending to be Sven again.

"But you won't get your new sled if they're dead.", Kristoff spike as Sven before then speaking as himself.

"Sometimes I really don't like you.", Kristoff responded before shouting to Elsa and the others as they were walking away in the background.

"Hold up! We're coming.", Kristoff shouted in assurance before Sven licked Kristoff's face in approval as Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie stopped and turned.

"You are?!", Elsa spoke in surprise.

"Sure. We'll let you tag along.", Lizzie grinned as Sven ran off to catch up with Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie before Kristoff smiled and then got up to join them.

**A/N: So, what did you think so far? Pretty great and riveting, right? Well, guess what? The next chapter is gonna get better. Can't wait for tonight. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. The 7****th**** chapter is finally here. Now, in this chapter, the voice actors for Olaf, Aksel, and Smolder are, as we all know, Josh gad as Olaf, Brianna Knickerbocker as Aksel, and Ashleigh Ball as Smolder. I told you they'd return, now didn't I? :) Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**Disney's ****Frozen****: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 7: Olaf**

As they walk on towards the North Mountain, Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie turned and caught sight of Arendelle under the blazing heat of the sun.

"Arendelle...", Elsa spoke in worry.

"It looks like it's dying.", Kristoff spoke.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine. Anna will fix it.", Elric assured.

"Will she, though?", Kristoff asked.

"Of course, she will. Now, come on. This way to the North Mountain.", Elsa gestured.

"Heh. More this way *points her arm up*

"We should have brought some more people with us, at least.", Elric spoke.

"Yeah, I'm really regretting this now.", Elsa commented.

"Glad, I'm not the only one.", Elric responded.

"Good thing we came along with you, huh?", Lizzie grinned with a slight smirk.

Later, as the group walked across the forest, Elsa made Aksel again, but this time, out of a patch of snow that was left behind and even made a small cloud for it to keep it from melting before said snow gerbil came to life with a squeak, surprising her before it went up toward Elsa's hand and looked back at her with another squeak, surprising Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie.

"Whoa. That looks like the little gerbil you made up as an imaginary pet.", Elric reacted in surprise.

"Actually, it is that little guy. I just wish Anna could see him.", Elsa responded as Aksel squeaked a few times as it looked around.

"We'll get her back, Elsa. We just need to remind her of her family and she'll come back.", Elric assured.

"I guess your right. Let's keep moving.", Elsa spoke as Aksel then climbed onto Elsa's shoulder before she and the others pressed onwards.

"Wow. I never knew the summer could be so beautiful.", Elsa spoke in awe.

"Yeah, it is pretty and all, but there could be more to it than this. I mean, come on. There could be fireworks, a nice beach, oh, how about a big pool filled with warm water. Yeah, no. Now that I say it, that is really wrong in a lot of ways.", the living flame spoke as she then walked up behind Elsa and the others as they were too busy trying to look around to see where the voice is coming from with Aksel looking around as well before he spotted the living flame and squeaked in alarm, attracting Elsa's attention.

"What is it, Aksel?", Elsa asked before she turned around and gasped at the sight of the living flame with Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, and Kristoff noticing, even Sven, before they all gasp, except for Sven for that instance.

"I mean, am I right?", the flame grinned before the shocked Elsa screamed in panic and tried to kick the living flame but wound up burning her foot.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot, hot!", Elsa exclaimed as she then bounced up and down on one foot, reeking from the burn.

"Hi.", the flame greeted.

"Well, that is disturbing.", Elric commented before everyone pushed the back and forth as fast as they could to avoid getting burned and argued about not wanting to deal with her at the same time.

"I don't want it!", Elsa exclaimed as she then pushed her to Kristoff.

"Whoa! Back at ya!", Kristoff spoke as he then pushed her to Matthew.

"Please, don't make me barf.", the flame requested as she was getting spun around.

"Okay, why are we even doing this?", Matthew puzzled before tossing it to Lizzie.

"You know? You're right. Why are we even doing this for?", Lizzie puzzled before the flame shook her head to get her focus back from being spun around in the commotion.

"Okay, well I think that we got off on the wrong foot here, so let's start over with introductions. I'll start off first. Hi, everyone. I'm Smolder, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you.", Smolder introduced.

"Wait, Smolder? Didn't Anna say that she wanted a pet that she could name Smolder?", Elsa realized.

"That's right, she did. So, that means...that Anna made her.", Elric realized.

"Really?", Matthew puzzled.

"Anna made Smolder? That means we're getting close. Or halfway there, at the least.", Lizzie guesser.

"Hey. Not to be mean, but it's a little rude to ignore someone when they try to meet you.", Smolder responded.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'm Queen Elsa, and this is my brother, Elric.", Elsa introduced.

"Hi, there.", Elric greeted.

"And these people over there are Matthew and Lizzie.", Elsa added.

"Okay. And who's the guy that looks like a funky looking donkey?", Smolder asked.

"That would be Kristoff.", Elsa replied.

"And the Reindeer?", Smolder asked.

"That would be Sven.", Elric responded.

"Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me.", Smolder grinned.

"Smolder, did Anna build you?", Elsa asked.

"Yeah.", Smolder grinned.

"Do you know where she is?", Elsa asked.

"Yep.", Smolder grinned.

"Do you think you can show us the way?", Elsa asked.

"Sure. Why?", Smolder asked.

"Before you answer that, sis, there's something I need to ask Smolder. Are you the only one Anna made?", Elric asked.

"Yeah, and I know what you're thinking. I'm all alone up here, and you would be right.", Smolder responded.

"Oh, you poor thing. I wish we could help you.", Elsa sighed before she suddenly got an idea.

"Actually, I think I can. Hang on one sec.", Elsa spoke before then recreating Olaf with her powers.

"So, what do you think?", Elsa asked before Smolder gasped in joy.

"I love him! What is he?", Smolder asked.

"This is Olaf, and he likes warm hugs.", Elsa responded.

"Whoa. So, he is my new friend?", Smolder asked.

"Yes.", Elsa grinned.

"Thank you so much, Elsa.", Smolder grinned as she hugged Olaf.

"You're welcome.", Elsa grinned.

"Oh, this feels nice.", Olaf sighed as he was getting hugged by Smolder, who gasped in surprise and moved back in response.

"Whoa! He's alive. But how?", Elric puzzled.

"I guess our magic is more powerful than we thought. If Anna can bring flames to life, then I guess I can bring snow to life. So, Olaf, you're alive?", Elsa asked.

"Um, I think so.", Olaf responded as he looked at his stick arms.

"Alright, back to my question. Why do you want to know where Anna is?", Smolder asked.

"I'll tell you why. We need Anna to bring back the real summer.", Kristoff responded.

"Summer?", Olaf asked.

"Yes, Olaf, that's right.", Elric spoke as Elsa nodded.

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot.", Olaf responded.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.", Kristoff guessed.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.", Olaf replied before, thinking of summer, he went into his fantasy world and started singing as Smolder sang with him as well while they stood as on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shinning and bees buzzing around them with Smolder lying on the beach with a drink in her hand before eventually sailing in a boat with Olaf, who jumped on the water before he and Smolder are back on the beach with snowmen made out of sand, a.k.a. Sandmen with them and a seagull tap-dancing before Olaf and another snowman were seen in a hot tub drinking hot cocoa before they tap dance with a flock of seagulls before continuing down the grassy meadow.

Olaf: Bees'll buzz  
kids'll blow a dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever does in summer

Smolder: A drink in my hand  
my flame up against the burning sand  
Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer

Smolder: I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm

Olaf: And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me

Smolder & Olaf: Just imagine how much cooler we'll be in summer!

Olaf: Da-da...da-doo. Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-boo

Smolder: The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense

Olaf: Rat-da-dat-dad-dada-dada-doo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
but put me in summer and I'll be a...

Olaf then came across a puddle, looked down at it, smiled and jumped over it.

"Happy snowman!", Olaf continued before he laid back on a picnic blanket in the grassy meadow and looked up at the sky and sat next to Smolder, Kristoff, Elsa, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, and Sven, who was eating some pie.

Olaf: When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream  
of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam

Smolder: Oh, the sky will be blue and you guys will be there too

Olaf: When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!

"I'm gonna tell him.", Kristoff smirked in reality.

"Don't you dare.", Elsa rebuffed before Olaf finished singing his final note.

Olaf: In summer!

"Well? Come on! Anna's this way. Let's go stop this heatwave!", Smolder spoke as she started leading them with Olaf laughing.

"We're coming!", Elsa grinned as Sven, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie join in as well.

"Somebody's gotta tell him.", Kristoff spoke in worry as he watched them go off.

Back in Arendelle, the town is completely fraught with heat and a drought with nary a pail of water in the river with water in the castle the only liquid provision available as two men were arguing in the town square.

"No, no. You've got the bark facing up. The bark needs to be face-down.", the first man stated.

"Bark up is more humid!", the 2nd man argues as he and the first man both started pulling at the bark.

"Bark down!", the first man argued.

"Bark down!", the second man argued before Hans and two guards were giving out towels to the people.

"Towel? Does anyone need a towel?", Hans asked before he offered one to a woman.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness.", the woman thanked.

"The castle is open. There's bread and cold water in the Great Hall.", Hans spoke as he handed the stack of towels in hand to a guard.

"Here. Pass these out.", Hans spoke.

At that moment, the Duke walked towards him with his two guards.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and burn while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?", the Duke asked angrily.

Queen Elsa has given her orders...", Hans began.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your queen may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?!", the Duke questioned angrily.

"Do not question the Queen. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.", Hans responded sternly, making the Duke worried.

"Treason?!", the Duke puzzled before Elsa and Elric's horses returned, looking frightened.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy.", Hans spoke as he steadied the horses before the crowd started panicking.

"Those are Queen Elsa and King Elric's horses.", the man spoke.

"But where are the King and Queen?", the woman asked just as Hand looked out to the mountain and then turned to face the crowd.

"Queen Elsa and King Elric are in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me to find her!", Hand urged before some of the crowd stepped forward to volunteer.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!", the Duke spoke before then speaking to his two guards.

"Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Princess, you are to put an end to this heatwave. Do you understand?", the Duke stated.

**A/N: Looks like things are starting to take a turn for the worse, aren't they? Fortunately, it's only slowly. It may only be a matter of time before they come for Anna, but there is plenty of time like in the original. The next chapter will be released sometime tomorrow. Until then, good night. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I managed to finish this chapter tonight. :) Sorry it took so long for me to post it afterward, but recently, I just got "Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission" for the Nintendo Switch. It was actually cool and fun despite the lack of English voices in it. But I digress. Anywho, here it is. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 8: Finding Anna**

Meanwhile, Elsa, Elric, Kristoff, Sven, Matthew, Lizzie, Aksel, and Olaf make their way on the North Mountain as they are in a much more colder area of the mountain due to the elevation.

"So how exactly are you going to stop this weather?", Kristoff asked.

"Well, we are going to talk to our sister.", Elsa responded as Aksel turned to Kristoff.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?", Kristoff asked.

"Pretty much, yes.", Elric responded before Kristoff, distracted by Elric's reply, suddenly walked into an icicle, which poked his nose, before he carefully moved around the spike.

"So, your not at all afraid of her?", Kristoff asked.

"Why would we be?", Elsa responded with a question.

"Yeah, I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever.", Olaf agreed as he turned to look at them before he inadvertently walked into an icicle, which not only went right through his torso, but also disconnected his upper body from his lower half which then stopped and sat down as soon as it hit the wall.

"Uh, Olaf?", Smolder asked, pointing to the icicle before Olaf then looked down and touched the icicle a bit, surprisingly without any worry.

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled.", Olaf smiled before giggling a bit.

Later, they reached the mountain wall which goes straight up.

"What now?", Lizzie asked before Kristoff looked up at the wall.

"Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains.", Kristoff replied.

"Says who?", Elric asked as Kristoff was busy getting the rope out before Sven nudged him and he looked up to see Elric trying to climb the steep mountain wall with even Elsa, Smolder, Aksel, Matthew, and Lizzie noticing as well.

"What are you doing?", Elsa asked.

"I am going to see our sister!", Elric grunted in reply as he climbed.

"You're gonna kill yourself.", Elsa spoke in worry.

"I wouldn't put my foot there.", Smolder advised before Elric's foot slipped.

"You're distracting me.", Elric responded.

"Or there.", Smolder added before Elric slipped again.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?", Kristoff asked.

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out, because I gotta concentrate here.", Elric responded before he slipped again.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone.", Kristoff stated.

"Anna? Alone? No one wants to be alone. Except maybe you.", Elric retorted.

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?", Kristoff retorted back before Elric slipped up a bit and tried to climb back up.

"You mean the love experts?", Elric responded.

"Yes. The love experts.", Kristoff responded as Elric continued to climb the wall.

"Please tell me I'm almost there.", Elric sighed in exhaustion before it was shown that he's only managed to climb a few inches up the wall.

"Does the air seem thin to you up here?", Elric panted before Kristoff chuckled.

"Hang on.", Kristoff spoke as he went to help Elric before Olaf interrupted.

"Hey, Kristoff? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.", Olaf spoke up in assurance.

"Ha-ha, thank goodness. Catch!", Elric spoke before dropping off with Lizzie catching him with her arms.

"Thank you. That was a crazy trust exercise.", Elric thanked as he then hopped off her arms and decided to join Olaf.

"No problem.", Lizzie grinned as Aksel squeaked a bit.

Later, they reach the ruby staircase Anna had built before they looked up in amazement at Anna's ruby palace.

"Whoa.", Elsa spoke in surprise.

"Now that's ice. And it's red, too? I might cry.", Kristoff spoke in slightly tearful awe.

"Go ahead. We're not gonna judge.", Elsa assured before she and Elric started walking up the ruby staircase.

Sven moved in to follow her, but slipped on the ice and scrambled as his hooves kept slipping.

"Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha.", Kristoff assured as he helped Sven back down the stairs.

"Okay. You stay right here, buddy.", Kristoff spoke before Sven slammed his butt down to sit and wait as Kristoff started climbing the stairs with Matthew and Lizzie following them.

"Flawless.", Kristoff spoke before Elsa and Elric arrived at the door of the ice palace with the former holding up her hand to knock but hesitated.

"Knock. Just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?", Olaf spoke to Kristoff.

"Well, it is their first time going there. Who can blame them?", Smolder explained as Elsa just stood motionless, holding up her hand before she finally knocked and the ruby doors opened.

"It opened. That's certainly a first.", Elsa spoke before she took a step inside and looked at Olaf and Kristoff.

"Oh, and Kristoff, you should probably stay out here.", Elsa advised.

"What?", Kristoff puzzled.

"I think seeing you with me and Elric would probably unsettle her.", Elsa exclaimed.

"But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Red ruby ice! Ice is my life!", Kristoff exclaimed in complaint.

"Bye, Kristoff.", Olaf waved as he turned to step inside before Elsa stopped him.

"You too, Olaf.", Elsa spoke.

"Me?", Olaf puzzled.

"Look. Just...give us a minute.", Elric responded.

"Okay.", Olaf agreed before he started counting down as he turned to join Kristoff and sat on the steps outside while the doors close and started counting down the minute.

"One...two...three...four...", Olaf began as Kristoff started at four.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Elric, Smolder, Matthew, and Lizzie walked into the palace and looked up at the beautiful ruby ceiling as Aksel resided on top of Elsa's shoulder.

"Whoa.", Elric spoke in awe.

"Yep. This is the place, all right.", Smolder grinned.

"Anna? It's me, Elsa.", Elsa spoke up.

"And Elric!", Elric added as Lizzie slipped before she steadied herself.

"Elsa? Elric?", Anna spoke, prompting Elsa and the others to look up and see her up the balcony and were struck by her beauty with Anna equally struck with Elsa's beauty.

"Is that...Anna?", Matthew asked in surprise.

"She looks so beautiful.", Lizzie added.

"Wow. Elsa, you look...different. It's a good different. You look amazing.", Anna commented.

"Thank you. And this palace...it's amazing, too.", Elsa responded.

"Aw. Thanks. Wait. Hold on. Who are those people with you?", Anna asked.

"Anna, allow us to introduce Matthew, the queen's faithful servant, and Lizzie, Prince Hans' little sister.", Elric introduced.

"Welcome, Princess Anna.", Matthew and Lizzie greeted with a bow.

"Huh. Well, it's nice to meet you two. And is that Aksel?", Anna spoke in joyful surprise as she gasped from catching sight of the snow gerbil on Elsa's shoulder before Aksel squeaked in slight surprise with a hop.

"Yeah.", Elsa responded.

"Elsa, you made him? And he's alive?", Anna asked.

"Well, what do you think?", Elric responded as Aksel squeaked a bit.

"And you built me, too. Remember that?", Smolder grinned.

"And Smolder, too? Wow... I never really knew what I was capable of.", Anna spoke in awe.

"We are so sorry about what happened back at the party. If we'd have known...", Elric began.

"No, no. It's okay. You two don't have to apologize. But you guys should probably go... Please.", Anna urged worriedly.

"But we just got here.", Elric stated.

"You both belong down in Arendelle.", Anna responded.

"So do you.", Elsa responded.

"No, Elsa. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.", Anna responded sadly.

"Actually, I don't think that's the case. You see...", Elsa began before the group suddenly overheard Olaf's voice about to finish counting down the minute.

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty!", Olaf spoke up.

"Wait. What is that?", Anna puzzled before Olaf opened the doors laughing and entered the palace running toward them.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!", Olaf shouted as he went to stand next to Elsa, Elric, Smolder, Lizzie, and Matthew.

"Olaf?", Anna puzzled.

"Yeah. Elsa built me. Remember that?", Olaf responded.

"And you're alive?", Anna puzzled in surprise.

"Um...I think so?", Olaf responded before Anna looked down at her hands and smiled while looking at Smolder.

"That's right. Olaf.", Anna grinned, looking back at him.

"He's just like the one we built as kids.", Elsa added.

"Yeah.", Anna grinned.

"Anna, with all due respect, we were so close all these years ago. We can be like that again.", Elric grinned.

However, Anna suddenly had a terrified, worried face when she had a flashback to the day she accidentally hurt Elsa and Elric when they were children.

"Catch us!", Young Elric shouted.

"Slow down!", Young Anna urged before before she quickly used her power to try and catch Elsa and Elric as they jumped, but it accidentally struck them on the head, much less two of them, causing both Anna and Elric to fall down unconscious.

Stricken with almost immediate panic, Anna rushed toward them and took them into her arms.

"Elsa? Elric?", Anna asked worriedly before suddenly, a streak of both Anna and Elric's hairs where they were struck turned ruby red white.

Back to the present, Anna's face dropped in fear.

"No, we can't. Goodbye, guys.", Anna spoke sadly as she turned to walk away.

"Anna, wait.", Elsa urged.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!", Anna urged as Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie started climbing the stairs.

"You don't have to protect us. We're not afraid!", Elric assured as Anna continued to walk away. Elsa urged before she and Elric started singing as Anna walked away from them only for the group to follow Anna up to her living quarters before she eventually started singing, walked out onto the balcony with Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie following her before walking back inside.

_Elric: Please don't shut us out again_

_Elsa: Please don't slam the door_

_Elric & Elsa: You don't have to keep your distance anymore_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand_

_Elric: For the first time in forever,_  
_we can fix this hand in hand_

_Elsa: We can head down this mountain together_  
_You don't have to live in fear_

_Elric & Elsa: Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_we will be right here_

_Anna: Guys, please go back home_  
_Your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

"Yeah, but...", Elric began.

"I know.", Anna interrupted.

_Anna: You mean well,_  
_but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone,_  
_but I'm alone and free_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

_Elsa: Actually, we're not_

_Anna: What do you mean you're not?_

_Elric: I get the feeling you don't know?_

_Anna: What do I not know?_

_Elsa: Arendelle's in a deep, deep, deep, deep heat_

Anna looked quite shocked from the news as they stopped singing.

"What?", Anna puzzled worriedly.

"Apparently, you set off an eternal summer...everywhere.", Elsa explained.

"Everywhere?", Anna spoke in worry.

"It's all right. You can just cool it down.", Elric assured.

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how!", Anna responded in panic as it suddenly started to snow in the palace.

"Of course you can. We know you can!", Elsa encouraged before she and Elric started singing again as the snow started to get heavier and faster whilst turning into flaming embers, lightning bolts, and multi-colored sparkles before it eventually worsened into a mini-firestorm with Anna sucking the firestorm back into herself before it burst out all around.

_Elsa & Elric: Cause for the first time in forever..._

_Anna: Oh, I'm such a fool!_  
_I can't be free!_

_Elsa & Elric: You don't have to be afraid_

_Anna: No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_Elsa & Elric: We can work this out together_

_Anna: I can't control the curse!_

_Elsa & Elric: We'll reverse the storm you've made_

_Anna: Oh, guys, please_  
_You'll only make it worse!_

_Elric: Don't panic_

_Anna: There's so much fear!_

_Elsa: We'll make the sun shine bright_

_Anna: You're not safe here!_

_Elsa & Elric: We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather, and everything will be all right_

_Anna: No! I...I can't!_

"Hit the deck!", Lizzie shouted before she managed to trip Elric while Matthew ducked just in time.

Unfortunately, the flaming magic accidentally hit Elsa in the heart, causing her to fall to her knees before Anna turned around and noticed what she's done, much to her dismay. At the same time, Kristoff rushed toward them.

"Elsa!", Elric shouted upon seeing Elsa on her knees.

"Are you okay?", Kristoff asked as he went to help Elsa up.

"I'm okay. I'm fine.", Elsa assured as she stood up.

"Are you sure, Elsa?", Matthew asked.

"Yeah, because it just hit you in the heart.", Lizzie agreed as Anna gasped from hearing this.

"You sure you're okay?", Lizzie asked.

"Look, I told you. I'm okay.", Elsa assured.

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go.", Anna urged as Kristoff and the others noticed flaming shadows forming around them.

"No, I know we can figure this out together.", Elsa responded.

"How? What power do you have to stop this summer? To stop me?", Anna asked sadly before Kristoff tried to pull Elsa away as the flaming shadows got worse around the palace walls.

"Guys, I think we should go.", Kristoff spoke.

"No. We're not leaving without you, Elsa.", Elric refused.

"Yes, you are.", Anna responded sadly before she waved her hands and with her power, built a giant fire golem, which towered above Elsa, Elric, Aksel, Matthew, Lizzie, and Kristoff.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Now, this is right about when something amazing would happen during the inadvertent fight with Anna's Fire Golem, inadvertent being the operative word because it is just doing its job trying to keep them out as per Anna's request for fear that she might hurt them. Kind of ironic if they were getting hurt when getting booted out, don't you think? Anywho, the next chapter will reveal all tomorrow. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, all/ Thank you for your patience. Chapter 9 is now complete. Now, I would've finished yesterday, but it is like the founder of Nintendo said, "A delayed game is better. A rushed game is worse." For this case, it goes for the stories, too. My good friend bconfer368 told me that. :) Anyhoo, there it is.**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 9: Fire Golem**

Outside, the palace doors had burst open as the giant fire golem was holding Elsa, Aksel, who was on top of her, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, Olaf, Smolder, and Kristoff in his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?", Elsa shouted.

"Put us down this instant!", Elric shouted.

"Go away.", the fire golem only responded before tossing Matthew, Lizzie, Elsa, Elric, and Kristoff down the ruby steps, causing them to slide down past Sven before he proceeded to toss Olaf out next.

"Heads up!", Olaf warned before his head was thrown into a snowbank.

"Watch out for my butt!", Olaf added before his torso and butt were also throw into the same snowbank, making Lizzie curious to the point that she made a snowball and aimed to toss it at the flame golem.

"It is not nice to throw people!", Lizzie spoke angrily before Elric stopped her and grabbed hold of her.

"Hey! Easy, Feisty pants.", Elric urged.

"Let me GO!", Lizzie growled.

"Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!", Elric urged.

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay.", Lizzie assured.

"Just let the fireman be.", Elric urged.

"I'm calm.", Lizzie assured before Elric let her go and turned.

"Thank you.", Elric sighed before suddenly, Lizzie growled angrily and tossed the snowball at the flame golem.

"Oh, come on!", Elric groaned before the snowball, as the flame golem turned around, eventually hit the flame golem on the back, infuriating him as his flakes grew hotter and brighter with a primal roar.

"See? Now you made him mad!", Elric shouted.

"I'll distract him. You guys go.", Olaf assured before Elsa, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, Aksel, Kristoff, and Sven took off just as, at the same time, the rest of Olaf's body fell off the snowbank and ran off.

"No, no! Not you guys!", Olaf exclaimed before the flame golem went after Elsa and the others.

As he walked off, though, Olaf's head fell down into the snow.

"This just got a whole lot harder.", Olaf muffled.

Meanwhile, as the flame golem chased after them in hot pursuit, Elsa and the others slid down a slide, leading to an area with the trees before Lizzie grabbed the branch of a tree.

"What are you doing?", Matthew asked before Lizzie released the branch, causing it to snap upright and knocks the flame golem back.

"I got him!", Lizzie shouted excitedly before she laugh as they run off when suddenly, the fire golem roared and then grabbed the others the way he did before.

"Dang it! Now, he got us!", Lizzie groaned.

Then, as Elsa grunted, trying to break herself free, she did not notice that her hair was turning silver while her skin turned bright blue, much to Olaf and the others' surprise as Olaf gasped in awe.

"Elsa?", Matthew puzzled in worry as Elsa's body apparently started to freeze the fire golem in ice as the ice spread all over the fire golem's hand while the snowflakes began gathering in front of her eyes.

"Let...us...go!", Elsa shouted before inadvertently shooting blue beams from her eyes, causing the flame golem's head to be encased in ice, although the rest of his body was untouched, prompting it to topple over and break the ice in his hand, letting go of Elsa and the others with the group landing in the soft snow in the process.

As they started standing up, Elsa noticed that her skin had turned bright blue and her hair turned silver.

"What...? What just happened to me?", Elsa wondered as Aksel squeaked in awe before Elric shouted to her.

"Great work, Elsa. That was incredible.", Elric grinned as he and the others recovered and stood up.

"Uh, thanks?", Elsa responded as her skin and hair turn back to normal.

"Okay. How did you do that?", Matthew puzzled.

"I don't know. I-I didn't even know I could do that.", Elsa responded.

Meanwhile, a girl in a sort of coat noticed what had transpired with Elsa and smiled.

"Well, that's interesting.", the girl spoke before then vanishing just as the fire golem managed to break the ice around its head and roared in agitation.

"Whatever it was, so you have something else like that up your sleeve?", Matthew asked.

"Actually, I think I do.", Elsa responded before, using her powers, making a snow golem as it then looked up at the fire golem, puzzling it for a moment before roaring, prompting the snow golem to roar back as ice-like spikes emerged from his back and his hands grew more fierce while his eyes glowed bright blue before the two golems began tussling just as Elsa then turned back to Elric, Kristoff, Matthew, and Lizzie.

"Okay, we're good. That snow golem I made should hold him off.", Elsa assured before she suddenly felt a pain in her chest and groaned.

"Elsa, are you okay?", Elric asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just focus on.", Elsa assured before gasping upon seeing the cliff.

"Look out!", Elsa shouted while stopping herself and the others.

"Whoa. That was close. That looked like a hundred foot drop.", Elric spoke in exasperation.

"It's two hundred.", Kristoff corrected before tying the rope around everyone and started digging a snow anchor.

"What are you doing?", Elric asked.

"I'm digging a snow anchor.", Kristoff responded.

"Uh, he's coming!", Lizzie worried.

"Okay, but quick question. What if we fall?", Elsa asked.

"There's about twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully.", Kristoff assured before they hear the snowman approaching.

"Okay, everyone. On three.", Kristoff spoke as he threw the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff.

"Okay.", Matthew spoke as he, Elsa, Elric, and Lizzie looked down.

"One... Two...", Kristoff began.

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go. I was born ready! Yes.", Lizzie spoke in excitement as adrenaline rushed inside her.

"Calm down.", Kristoff responded before suddenly, a huge tree flew through the air and landed in front of them with the snow landing on half of Kristoff.

"Tree!", Lizzie shouted before Kristoff looked behind him and saw Lizzie, Matthew, Elric, and Elsa jumping off the cliff.

"What the...? Whoa!", Kristoff exclaimed as the rope pulled Kristoff over the edge before the other end of the rope on the cliff caught the anchor Kristoff had dug and stopped their fall.

"That happened.", Kristoff spoke.

Meanwhile, Olaf and Smolder ran through the snowy woods with the former's body parts all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head.

"Man, am I out of shape! I need to start working out.", Olaf panted before he stopped to take a breather and put his body back into the right order and put his nose back into place as Smolder commented.

"Yeah, you do.", Smolder agreed.

"There we go. Hey, Elsa! Elric! Matthew! Lizzie! Kristoff! Where'd you guys go?", Olaf asked.

"Yeah, we totally lost Flame Brain back there!", Smolder added before Flame Brain emerged from the trees and came up behind Olaf and Flame Brain.

"Oh, hi, there.", Smolder greeted.

"We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things", Olaf added before he saw that Flame Brain was going after the others and tried to stop him but it didn't do anything.

"No!", Olaf shouted as he tried before Smolder decided to try as well.

"Stop! Leave them alone!", Smolder shouted as she tried to stop him, too, but it did nothing.

"This is not making much of a difference, is it?", Smolder asked.

"Nope. None at all.", Olaf responded before both of them get flung off the cliff, careening past Elsa, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, Aksel, and Kristoff.

"Olaf! Smolder!", Elsa shouted before Olaf hit the rock, causing both his upper and lower halves to split up.

"Hang in there, guys!", Olaf shouted.

"That was so corny!", Smolder shouted.

"Go! Go Faster!", Elsa shouted.

"Stop squirming!", Kristoff shouted.

"Keep moving!", Matthew urged before suddenly, they stopped moving.

"Wait, what?", Lizzie puzzled before they looked up to see Flame Brain pulling their rope up and Kristoff hit his head against the edge of the cliff.

"Kristoff!", Lizzie shouted as Aksel squeaked in fear before Flame Brain pulled them up toward his face and roared out.

"DON'T COME BAAAAAAAAAACK!", Flame Brain roared.

"We won't.", Elsa responded before creating an ice-like dagger and cutting the rope, causing them to fall down the cliff screaming as Flame Brain gave a huff with a nod and turned away.

Meanwhile, Elsa landed on the ground up to her waist in the snow.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow.", Elsa grinned before giving a light chuckle before she looked up and saw Olaf panicking as his upper half was sitting upon Kristoff boots which are sticking out of the snow.

"Olaf.", Elsa spoke in worry.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!", Olaf shouted before suddenly, Kristoff's head and body popped up from beneath the snow as he coughed.

"Those are my legs.", Kristoff assured as the rest of Olaf's body ran past them.

"Oh! Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt.", Olaf urged before Kristoff grabbed the rest of Olaf's body and stuck his head back onto it.

"Oh, that feels better.", Olaf sighed before Sven came up behind him and sniffed him and tried to eat his nose but missed as Olaf turned.

"Hey, Sven! He found us. Who's my cute, little reindeer?", Olaf grinned as he grabbed hold of Sven's face.

"Don't talk to him like that.", Kristoff requested as he pushed him away from Sven, only making him laugh it off.

"It tickles.", Olaf laughed as Elsa was having trouble getting out before Elric went over to him.

"Here, Elsa. I'll help you out.", Elric spoke before he pulled Elsa out of the snow.

"Thanks, Elric.", Elsa thanked before turning to Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff. How's your head?", Elsa asked as she touched his head, making him flinch in pain.

"Ah! Ooh!", Kristoff exclaimed a bit.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to...", Elsa began before Kristoff interrupted.

"No, no, it's okay. It's...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull.", Kristoff assured.

"I don't have a skull...or bones.", Olaf spoke with an awkward silence.

"So, now what?", Kristoff asked.

"Now what?", Elsa asked.

"Now what?", Elric wondered before Elsa started worrying in panic.

"Oh, no, what are we going to do? She threw us out. We can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this, and then there's your ice business and...", Elsa began.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business.", Kristoff assured before he looked at Elsa's hair and got concerned.

"Worry about your hair.", Kristoff spoke.

"What? What do you mean? We just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair.", Elsa retorted.

"No. Yours is turning red.", Kristoff explained.

"Red? It's...", Elsa began before she saw that her hair is indeed turning red.

"What?", Elsa spoke in shock.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?", Kristoff asked.

"Does it look bad?", Elsa asked before Kristoff hesitated for a moment.

"No.", Kristoff responded before Olaf popped his head out and spoke.

"You hesitated.", Olaf spoke.

"No, I-I didn't. Elsa, you need help. Okay? Come on.", Kristoff spoke before he started leading them off.

"Okay! Where are we going?", Olaf asked.

"To see my friends.", Kristoff responded.

"You mean the love experts?", Matthew asked.

"Love experts?!", Olaf asked.

"Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this.", Kristoff responded.

"How do you know?", Elsa asked.

"Because I've seen them do it before.", Kristoff responded before he spoke to Elsa and Sven.

"I like to consider myself a love expert.", Olaf grinned.

Back in Anna's ruby palace, she paced around, looking distraught and talking to herself.

"What have I done? I hit her in the heart? What's going to happen to her? Okay, keep it together, now. Control it. Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!", Anna panicked as the ruby cracked before she looked around and noticed ruby spikes growing out of the castle walls.

**A/N: Looks like things are starting to pace up right about now, ain't they? And also interestingly foreboding at the same time. Personally, I wanted to add some similarity from the original movie's alternative clip in this story, but in a way that won't impede the storyline of this story and keep things interesting with a bit of flare. The next chapter will be released either tomorrow or Wednesday. It all depends so long as I'm not rushing it along. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks for your patience. The next chapter for this story is here. Now, this is where Elsa and Elric actually meet the trolls for the first time, same as Matthew and Lizzie. Last time didn't count because the first two were unconscious. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 10: Family**

As they make their way to Kristoff's friends, Olaf stared at The Northern Lights as he laid down on on Sven's back.

"Look, Sven. The sky's awake.", Olaf spoke as Sven looked in wander with Elsa, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, Aksel, and Kristoff walking behind them when Elsa started moaning.

"Are you okay?", Elric asked.

"A little." Elsa responded.

Kristoff went to reach and put his arm around her but stopped himself as Elric was feeling her forehead.

"Oh, no... She's burning up fast.", Elric spoke in worry.

"We gotta hurry. The sooner we find someone who can help, the better.", Matthew urged.

"Right.", Lizzie agreed.

"So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in.", Kristoff explained.

"They did?", Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well.", Kristoff began explaining before Elsa touched his arm to reassure him.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful.", Elsa assured.

"Okay then.", Kristoff spoke as he stepped forward, turned to face Elsa, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, Aksel, Olaf, and Sven and opened his arm out.

"Meet my family.", Kristoff introduced before turning to the rocks and waving.

"Hey, guys!", Kristoff spoke as Olaf, Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie looked at him like he's crazy.

"They're rocks.", Elsa said to herself.

"You are a sight for sore eyes.", Kristoff spoke as Aksel squeaked puzzlingly while Elsa, Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, and Olaf watched Kristoff, looking dumbfounded.

"He's craaaaazyyyyyy.", Olaf whispered as they watched Kristoff kneeling down in front of one of the rocks.

"Rocko's looking sharp, as usual. Clay, whoa. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much wight.", Kristoff spoke before Olaf whispered to Elsa and Elric.

"I'll distract him while you run.", Olaf assured before he stepped forward and waved at the rocks.

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you.", Olaf greeted loudly, tapping one of the rocks.

"Because I love you, guys, I insist you run.", Olaf whispered before turning back to the rock.

"I understand you're love experts. Ooh!", Olaf spoke before whispering to Elsa and Elric again, who were still standing frozen to the spot, looking dumbfounded.

"Why aren't you running?", Olaf whispered.

"I want to run away, but I can't stop looking at it.", Elric responded.

"Uh..., okay. Well, we're gonna go.", Elsa spoke as she was turning to leave as was Elric, once he had enough willpower to do that.

"Go!", Olaf urged with a whisper.

"No, no, no! Everyone, wait!", Kristoff urged before suddenly, the rocks started rolling.

"Uh, Kristoff?", Elsa puzzled before the rocks rolled past Elsa, prompting her to dodge while Olaf, struck with awe, ran after one of them with a smile before the rocks rolled toward Kristoff and unroll, revealing themselves as the trolls.

"Kristoff's home!", Bulda spoke onward joy before the trolls jumped around with excitement, shouting Kristoff's name with Olaf joining in.

"Yay, everyone's happy! I don't know why everyone is happy.", Olaf spoke while grinning as he stopped and turned to one of the trolls.

Meanwhile, another troll grabbed Kristoff's hand and yanked him down.

"Ah, let me look at you.", the first troll spoke before another troll lifted up his jacket.

"Take off your clothes! I'll wash them.", the 2nd troll spoke up before Kristoff refused.

"No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?", Kristoff asked.

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom.", the first kid troll spoke as he turned and showed the mushroom growing on his back, then another kid troll steps forward.

"I earned my fire crystal.", the second troll kid spoke before an adult troll held a small stone in his hand.

"I passed a kidney stone.", the 3rd troll spoke before the 3rd troll the went up to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, pick me up!", the 3rd kid troll spoke before he jumped up on Kristoff's arm.

"You're getting big. Good for you.", Kristoff before another kid troll jumped on his back.

Elsa, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie watched the trolls in confusion while Aksel looked at them and squeaked in wonder.

"Trolls? They're trolls!", Elsa spoke in wonder before suddenly, there was silence and all the trolls turned to look at Elsa.

"He's brought a girl!", Bulda spoke excitedly.

"A girl!", the trolls shouted before they picked Elsa up by her feet, rolled her down and threw her into Kristoff's arms.

"What's going on?", Elsa asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it.", Kristoff responded as he put Elsa down on her feet before immediately, Bulda pulled her forward and started examining her face.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff.", Bulma spoke excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait! No.", Elsa refused quickly as Kristoff looked embarrassed.

"You've got the wrong idea.", Kristoff explained.

"No.", Elsa agreed.

"No. That's not why I brought her here.", Kristoff explained.

"Right. We're not. I'm not...", Elsa smiled while laughing a bit uncomfortably.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?", Bulda spoke before she started singing as the second singing troll picked up Kristoff's feet with the third troll even smelling Kristoff before fainting from a Kristoff's Snell.

_Bulda: Is it the clumpy way he walks?  
_  
"What?", Kristoff puzzled.

"Come again?", Elric puzzled at the same time Kristoff did.

_Singing Troll #1: Or the grumpy way he talks?  
_  
"Oh, no.", Elsa spoke.

"Nope. Not it.", Lizzie concurred at the same time.

_Singing Troll #2: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?  
_  
"Hey!", Kristoff responded.

_Singing Troll #3: And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly_

_Bulda and Singing Troll #1: But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet.  
_  
"That's nice. But...", Elsa began before the trolls began moving around him with the 4th and 5th singing trolls jumping and latching onto Sven's antlers with the trolls even dancing along with Olaf, who was merry about it before they pushed Kristoff toward Elsa with both looking embarrassed as Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie puzzled.

_Bulda and Singing Troll#1: So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws_

_Singing Troll #4: Like his peculiar brain, dear_

_Singing Troll #5: His thing with the reindeer_

_Singing Troll #4 and Singing Troll #5: That's a little outside of nature's laws  
_  
"This is not about me!", Kristoff exclaimed.

_All Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love  
_  
"Um...", Elsa began as the trolls continued singing.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?", Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, we have a major, life-threatening crisis on our hands.", Elric agreed.

_Bulda: I'll say. So tell me dear…,_

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Singing Troll #6: Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Singing Kid Troll #1: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?  
_  
"Okay, ew.", Lizzie groaned.

"What?", the 3rd kid troll puzzled before Elsa laughed a bit as the 1st singing troll sang before he moved Kristoff a bit before then launching him in the air with help from the other trolls before Kristoff landed and then began itching at least half as much as Sven only to get self-conscious from hearing that comment.

_Singing Troll #1: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?  
_  
_All Trolls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?  
He's just a bit of a fixer upper  
He's got a couple of bugs  
_  
"No, I don't!", Kristoff spoke judgmentally before the trolls began encircling around him and then hugged Kristoff.

_All Trolls: His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you  
_  
Then, the girl trolls pulled Elsa and Lizzie away while the boy trolls pulled Kristoff, Elric, and Matthew away in the opposite direction.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, ENOUGH! She's in love with someone else, okay?!", Elric exclaimed before the trolls stared at him, blinked twice, and then huddled together.

_Boy Troll #1: So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

_Boy Troll #2: That's a minor thing_

_Boy Troll #3: Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement_

_Singing Kid Troll #2: And by the way, I don't see no ring_

_All Boy Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
her brain's a bit betwixt  
Get the fiance out of the way  
and the whole thing will be fixed!  
_  
"Okay, what?", Matthew puzzled as Kristoff and Elric only put their faces in their hands in frustration.

Meanwhile, the girls trolls continued to sing to Elsa, Aksel, and Lizzie before they put cloaks and crowns made out of leaves, wood and stones on Elsa and Kristoff with the former laughing and pointing, but in a surprised, friendly way, before Kristoff noticed what he was wearing himself and shrugged with a grin with the trolls then rolling off each other, and even bumping into each other in one occasion before they push Elsa and Kristoff closer together before Olaf popped up with the trolls rolling off him as he sang before the trolls dig out holes before even tossing Elsa and Kristoff into an apparent altar with Lizzie, Matthew, and Elric as their best men and their bridesmaids before then holding out troll candles and singing beautifully and solemnly.

_Bulda: We aren't saying you can change him 'cause people don't really change  
We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange  
People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed  
But throw a little love their way..._

_All Girl Trolls: Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best!  
True love brings out the best!_

_All Trolls: Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,  
that's what it's all about_

_Boy Troll: Father_

_Girl Troll: Sister_

_Kid Troll: Brother!_

_All Trolls: We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove._

_Olaf: The only fixer upper fixer  
that can fix a fixer upper is..._

_All Trolls: True, true, true, true, love_

_Love, love, love, true love. True...  
_  
Then, a troll priest stood in front of Elsa and Kristoff.

"Do you, Elsa, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded...?", the troll priest began.

"Okay, what?", Elsa puzzled.

"You're getting married.", the troll priest explained.

_All Trolls: Love!  
_  
Suddenly, Elsa collapsed, prompting Kristoff catch her.

"Elsa! She's burning up like wildfire.", Kristoff spoke worriedly before Grand Pappie rolled in.

"There is strange magic here.", Grand Pabbie spike.

"Grand Pabbie!", Kristoff spoke time him.

"Come, come. Bring her here to me.", Grand Pabbie urged before Kristoff helped Elsa over to Grand Pabbie, who took her hands.

"So, how is she?", Matthew asked.

"Elsa, your life is in danger. There is fire in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ruby will you burn, forever.", the Grand Pabbie warned.

"What? No.", Elsa spoke in worry as Aksel squeaked sadly.

"But you can remove it, right?", Lizzie asked.

"I cannot. I'm sorry. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can cool a burning heart.", Grand Pabbie responded.

"An act of true love?", Elsa puzzled.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?", Bulda suggested before she kissed the boy troll next to her and the rest of the trolls kissed each other before Elsa collapsed again into Kristoff's arms and more of her hair turns red.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get you back to Hans.", Kristoff suggested.

"Hans.", Elsa agreed, looking very weak and seeing as there was no other choice with Anna looking up to him earlier back at the party.

"Pull us out, Sven.", Kristoff spoke before he grabbed one of Sven's antlers and he pulled Elsa and Olaf up onto his back as Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie joined them.

"Olaf! Come on!", Kristoff urged.

"I'm coming!", Olaf spoke before jumping onto Sven's back to join Kristoff and Anna and Sven as they took off.

"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?", Olaf shouted as they draw further away from the forest. 

**A/N: So, this is where things really start taking a turning point as we all know from the original, but with different parts. I think you may know some of those parts. The next part will be coming soon for this story and sometime after that during this February, I'll even write a Space Jam fanfiction later on. In case you're interested. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, everyone. There you have it. the 11th chapter has arrived. Now, it's basically the same, but with Anna facing dangerous opposition this time around instead of Elsa like in the original. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 11: Discovered**

Meanwhile, Hans and the men from Arendelle have found Anna's ruby palace before he turned to the men.

"We are here to find King Elric, Queen Elsa, Matthew, and Lizzie. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Princess. Do you understand?", Hans asked as he got off his horse.

"Yes, sir.", the men agreed.

Just as Hans approached the ruby staircase, however, suddenly, Flame Brain rose up and slammed his fists down with a bestial roar.

Hans and the men drew their swords only for Flake Brain to throw the men aside including the Duke's two guards, just before they noticed Anna looking through the front door.

"The Princess.", the first Guard spoke before going after her.

Meanwhile, as Hans was fighting off Flame Brain, he noticed the Duke's guards running up into the castle after Anna and had to go after them as Anna was practically cornered.

"Come on!", the guard shouted before Anna was left with no other choice but to retreat to her quarters.

"Up there!", the second guard shouted as he pointed to where she was headed.

"Come on!", the first guard urged before they chased after her and trap Anna on the top floor.

"We got her!", the first guard spoke before they raised their crossbows.

"No! Please!", Anna spoke worriedly before one of the Duke's guards shot an arrow but Anna managed to produce a ruby shield to stop the arrow from hitting her.

"Go round!", the second guard shouted before the two guards go round the shield and aim to shoot at her again.

"Stay away!", Anna shouted in fear as she shot out fire at them to stop them, trying her best not to harm them.

"Fire! Fire!", the first guard shouted before Anna shot out more fire at the guard to stop him.

"Get her! Get her!", the guard shouted.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Hans continued to fight off Flame Brain as he attacked them and after nearly being crushed, Hans managed to use his sword to cut off one of Flame Brain's legs, not only making him fall over the edge of the cliff, but also causing his sword to get melted down from the blade and land in the snow as a consequence.

Back inside the castle, Anna continued to defend herself againt the Duke's guards using her powers. She even managed to get one stuck to the wall with several ruby-colored restraints. Just as she was about to throw the other one off the balcony with her fire, Hans and the rest of the men enter.

"Princess Anna! Don't be the monster they fear you are!", Hans shouted before Anna snapped out of her fear-driven rage and gasped.

"Hans...?", Anna gasped worriedly.

Just then, the first guard stuck to the wall aimed his crossbow at her, but Hans quickly ran and held the crossbow up just as he fired the arrow, which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall and nearly crushed Anna, but she managed to run in time but was knocked down unconscious as a result.

Later, Anna woke up to find herself locked up in a tower in her castle and noticed the window and ran towards it only to get stopped by the chains on her hands, she strained to look out the window and noticed that Arendelle is completely scorched and barren as fire and smoke filled the sky, with even a brief lightning strike from the blackened sky.

"Oh, no. What have...what have I done?", Anna asked, filled with regret.

Just then, Hans entered the dungeon as he opened the door.

"Why did you bring me here?", Anna asked worriedly.

"I couldn't just let them kill you. You are my fiancé, after all.", Hans responded.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Elsa. Elric, Matthew, Lizzie, anybody!", Anna panicked slightly.

"Elric and Elsa have not returned.", Hans spoke before Anna turned back to look at the window with worry.

"If you would just stop the heatwave, end this summer. Please.", Hans asked before Anna only became distraught.

"Don't you see...? I can't.", the distraught Anna responded before Hans only gave a sad look.

"You have to tell them to let me go.", Anna urged, tearing up a little.

"I will do what I can.", Hans sadly assured before he turned and left.

By then, Anna looked down at her shackled hands and sees the shackles begin to heat up as it started glowing orange.

**A/N: Looks like things are starting to get intense and juicy at the same time. The climax would most likely start mounting in the next chapter of this story, which is coming soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And here it is. The next chapter. Now, this is where things get very dark. Not to mention very uplifting afterwards, at that. How that would happen, I won't say. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

Meanwhile, on the way hack to Arendelle, Kristoff, Elric, Matthew, and Lizzie held onto Elsa as Sven rushed to get them back to Arendelle with Olaf gliding on the snow next to them, as Elsa moaned in his arms, Kristoff puts his hat on her head.

"Just hang in there.", Kristoff urged before shouting to Sven.

"Come on, buddy, faster!", Kristoff urged before they went down the hill towards Arendelle.

Meanwhile, Olaf and Smolder lost control as he slid down the hill.

"Guess we'll meet you guys at the castle!", Smolder assured as she and Olaf slid.

"Stay out of sight, you two!", Kristoff warned as he rode into Arendelle.

"We will!", Olaf assured before he and Smolder slid off into the village streets and we hear a woman scream as she noticed them.

"Hello!", Olaf greeted before the townswoman screamed.

"Ahhh! They're alive!", the townswoman shouted in panic.

Meanwhile, the guards noticed Elric, Lizzie, Matthew, Kristoff, and Elsa riding toward the castle on Sven.

"It's King Elric and Queen Elsa!", the guard shouted as they stopped outside the castle gates before Kristoff jumped off Sven with Elsa in his arms, trembling from her elevating heat as he walked toward the door with Elric, Lizzie, Matthew, and Aksel joining them.

"Are you go-going to be okay, Kristoff?", Elsa trembled.

"Don't worry about me.", Kristoff assured before the castle gates opened with Gerda, Kai, and another maid rushing to help Elsa.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick.", Gerda spoke in relief.

"My Lady.", Kai spoke as they took Elsa from his arms and helped her walk through the castle gates.

"We need to get her someplace to cool down and find Prince Hans immediately!", Elric urged.

"Yes, your majesty.", Kai agreed before he turned to Kristoff.

"Thank you.", Kai thanked.

"I'll be with you momentarily.", Elric assured before turning to Kristoff.

Thank you for everything you have done. Once Elsa's life is out of danger, we will keep our promise and get you that sled as compensation.", Elric grinned in assurance as he put his hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Thank you, your majesty, but I think Sven and I will be leaving.", Kristoff responded.

"Oh, nonsense. We have to repay you for helping us.", Elric responded.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll come back some other time, but I just need to think.", Kristoff responded before Elric realized something about him.

"You fell in love with Anna, didn't you?", Elric smirked.

"Is there any point in lying?", Kristoff asked.

"No.", Elric responded.

"Then, yeah. I did, but I'm sure you would probably want her to marry her prince.", Kristoff responded.

"Alright, I understand. But before we met you, we approve of you way more than we do of Hans.", Elric assured.

"Thanks, your majesty. Be seeing you soon.", Kristoff waved.

"Goodbye, Kristoff.", Elric waves with a smile before the castle gates closed shut with Kristoff standing there for a moment before finally turning and walking away.

Back inside the castle, Hans met with some of the dignitaries.

"I'm going back out to look for Queen Elsa, King Elric, and my sister.", Prince Hans decided.

"You cannot risk going out there again.", the French dignitary forbade.

"If anything happens to them...", Hans began before the Spanish dignitary interrupted.

"If anything happens to the King and Queen, you are all Arendelle has left.", the Spanish dignitary interrupted just before Gerda and Kai bring Elsa in the room with Elric entering while Matthew and Lizzie wait in the hallway with Aksel on top of her shoulder as he squeaked.

"He's in here. Prince Hans.", Kai assured before he rushed over to Elsa, who was drinking cold water to keep her cool.

"Queen Elsa! You're burning up.", Hans spoke in worry as he took her into his arms.

"Please, everyone. Leave us.", Elsa requested.

"Of course, your majesty.", Greda agreed before she, everyone left the room, that is, everyone except Matthew and Lizzie, who were already waiting in the hallway near the door to begin with.

"What happened out there?", Hans asked.

"Anna struck Elsa with her powers.", Elric responded.

"You both said she would never hurt you.", Hans spoke to Elsa.

"It was an accident.", Elsa explained before she groaned and doubled over in pain.

"Queen Elsa?", Hans worried as he picked her up, set her down on the couch nearby, and sat next to her as she laid on the couch.

"Anna may not have meant to do that, but she set Elsa's heart ablaze and only an act of true love can save her.", Elric explained.

"A true love's kiss.", Hans realized.

"We were thinking that you could save her. If you loved Anna enough to marry her, then you could save Elsa.", Elric added.

"Yes, of course.", Hans agreed before he gently stroked Elsa's face gently and leaned in to kiss her but then stopped and showed his true colors.

"Except that there's no out there to love Princess Anna or you, your majesty.", Hans spoke to Elsa before getting up and walking toward the window.

"What? But I thought you loved my sister.", Elsa spoke in disbelief before Hans closed the curtains.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Elric shouted before Hans got out a hidden Dagger and stabbed Elric with it, making him grunt in fierce pain before Elsa gasped in response.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I never stood a chance at getting the throne I knew I'd have to marry in the throne somewhere.", Hans began.

"What are you talking about?", Elsa asked.

"As heir, you were preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with you. But your sister... Despite being locked away her entire life, she was so desperate for love, she was willing to marry me just like that! I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for both of you.", Hans spoke as he grabbed a pitcher of cold water from the table, went over to the fireplace, and dumped it all out toward the fireplace, emptying the pitcher with Elsa falling to the floor and Elric getting angry with him.

"Hans! No, stop...", Elsa spoke weakly.

"Why, you little...!", Elric growled.

"But then she doomed herself and both of you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left to do now is kill Anna and stop this summer.", Hans grinned wickedly, not knowing that Matthew and Lizzie were listening from the hallway as was Aksel and gasped in shock with Aksel squeaking in shock as Elric cradled his flesh wound and glared angrily at Hans.

"You are no match for Anna.", Elric glared.

"No. Neither of you are a match for Anna. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.", Hans retorted as he bent down and took Elric's chin before walking over to he door as Elric seethed with rage.

"You're no hero...! You're just a lying coward! A villain! And I was right not to trust you!", Elric shouted angrily in response.

"And you won't get away with this.", Elsa added weakly before Hans opened the door and turned to look at Elric and Elsa.

"Oh, I already have.", Hans grinned wickedly, setting Elric off.

"Why, you treacherous little weasel! Come here!", Elric shouted as he charged toward Hans, who only closed the door just in time and locked it with Elric only crashing into the door and then collapsing into the ground, leaning next to the door as he felt his wound getting worse.

"Ahh! Okay... Not the best idea...", Elric groaned in stifled pain before noticing Elsa heading over to him and trying to open the door but to no avail.

"Please, somebody help.", Elsa panicked before suddenly, the rest of her hair turned red and she collapsed on the floor leaning next to Elric and the door.

"Please. Please!", Elsa spoke weakly.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Lizzie was getting just as angry at him as well.

"That monster! I knew my brother was angry that he would never be king, but to do this to another kingdom?! I hate my brother even more now!", Lizzie growled angrily as she smashed her fist against the wall, taking Aksel by surprise as he jumped and squeaked.

"Wait, why do you hate your brother?", Matthew asked.

"Because he is a liar and a deceiver, never mind a manipulator! I know for a fact that he told Anna that three of our older brothers pretended he was invincible for two years, but that's all a lie! My brothers gave him so much attention, but he never gave them a second glance.", Lizzie explained.

"That's horrible. So, why did you even come with him, then?", Matthew asked.

"To keep him out of trouble, because I knew he would do something like this.", Lizzie responded as Aksel squeaked a bit.

"Well, what are we going to do?", Matthew asked.

"We're going to help Elsa and Elric, and then we're going to find Anna and protect her.", Lizzie responded determinedly.

"What do you mean by that? Anna's not here.", Matthew responded.

"Yes, she is. Didn't you hear what Hans said? He said that all that was left to do is kill Anna and stop this summer.", Lizzie responded.

"Oh, I heard that, but how does that translate into, 'Anna is here in the castle'?", Matthew puzzled.

"Because my brother has to have gone up there to find us. Think, Matthew. You know this castle more then anyone. Where could Anna be?", Lizzie asked before Matthew thought it over and realized something with a gasp.

"The dungeon. That's the only place that makes sense.", Matthew realized.

"All right. You go and get her out of there, I'll get Elsa and Elric.", Lizzie stated as Aksel looked around a bit with a squeak.

"Alright. Where should we meet?", Matthew asked.

"The middle of the Fjord.", Lizzie responded.

"Alright. Good luck.", Matthew nodded before hurrying over to the dungeon.

"You too...", Lizzie responded before hurrying over to the locked door Hans emerged from with the snow gerbil on her shoulder.

Back at the council meeting with all the dignitaries...

"It's getting hotter by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all burn to death.", the Duke spoke before Hans entered the room.

"Prince Hans...", the Spanish Dignitary spoke as Prince Hans walked in, pretending to look distraught.

"Queen Elsa...is dead.", Hans spoke, feigning sadness.

"What...?", the Spanish dignitary spoke in shock before the men helped Hans to a chair.

"What happened to her?", the Duke asked.

"She was killed...by Princess Anna.", Hans responded, earning gasps from the dignitaries.

"Her own sister... And what of King Elric?", the Duke asked.

"He had a stab wound caused by one of Princess Anna's attacks. I just can't believe she would do that to her own siblings.", Hans spoke sadly.

"There can be no doubt now Princess Anna is a monster and we are all in great danger.", the Duke responded.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle now looks to you.", the Spanish dignitary spoke.

"With a heavy heart..., I hereby charge Princess Anna of Arendelle, and my fiancé, with treason...and sentence her to death.", Hans spoke sadly.

Meanwhile, inside her cell, Anna noticed fire taking over the walls, much to her worry.

"Fire...!", Anna gasped before she tried to pull her arms out of the shackles when she heard someone heading over to the dungeon before in walked Matthew.

"What are you doing here?", Anna asked.

"I'm here to save your life.", Matthew responded.

"Why?", Anna asked.

"Because Hans and the guards are coming to kill you.", Matthew responded.

"What? I-I don't understand.", Anna responded.

"It turns out Hans never loved you. He was just using you to get what he wants. And what he wanted was to be a king. He even said that after both of you got married, he would 'stage an accident' for both Elsa and Elric.", Matthew explained, shocking Anna as she gasped.

"I-I don't believe this!", Anna spoke in shock as the fires got more wild and fierce.

"Hurry Up! She's dangerous. Move quickly.", the first guard warned.

"Be careful.", the second guard added.

"Now, do you believe me?", Matthew asked.

"Hans...why?", Anna spoke sadly.

"We can worry about this later.", Matthew urged

"What about Elsa and Elric? Are they okay?", Anna asked before Matthew hesitated and sighed before replying.

"They're fine. Lizzie is getting them out as we speak, but we'll explain everything when we get to the middle of the fjord.", Matthew assured.

"I can't get a good grip on the door! The doornob is to hot!", the 3rd guard spoke.

"Wait. I think I heard another voice in there. Break it down!", the fourth guard spoke.

"Come on, Anna! Let's go!", Matthew urged just as the fires completely took over the cell just before the guards break open the cell door and were met with quite a surprise with Hand pushing past the guards only to see what they were seeing: Anna had escaped not only with her powers to blow open the back wall, but with someone else aiding in her escape as he gave an angry, frustrated glare.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter. Not exactly what you expected, was it? With any luck, the next chapter may even be more exciting upon release. I guess, that's something to look forward to. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello. I recently just finished the last 3 chapters for a momentous conclusion for the story. I think you'll find that they are quite surprising. Oh, and I won't be giving any Author's notes until next chapter, just so you know. Enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 13: Race Against Time**

Back outside, Kristoff and Sven were heading back to the mountain before the latter stopped, looked back, and then ran past Kristoff to stop in front of him with a grunt.

"What is it, buddy?", Kristoff asked before Sven nudged him with his antlers.

"Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?", Kristoff asked before Sven did a couple of loud grunts in response.

"I don't understand you when you talk like that.", Kristoff responded before he went to walk on only for Sven to lift him off the ground with his antlers.

"Ah! Stop it! Put me down!", Kristoff urged before Sven dumped him to the ground and gave another grunt.

"No, Sven! We're not going back. She's safe where she belongs.", Kristoff responded before Sven made a face as if to say "Do you really believe that?" with Kristoff sighing in response.

"You're right. I mean, even they don't trust Hans. We need to get them out of there.", Kristoff decided just before the wind picked up.

"What the...", Kristoff puzzled as he saw a firestorm forming over Arendelle.

"Oh, no.", Kristoff spoke in worry before he hopped on Sven and rushed back towards Arendelle.

"Come on! Come on, boy!", Kristoff urged as they dashed back to Arendelle.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle in the locked room, Elsa and Elric were lying on the floor with the former succumbing today the heat before they saw flames forming on the ceiling and even the door handle jiggling as someone tried to open them.

"Help.", Elsa spoke weakly before suddenly, the door opened with Olaf taking the carrot out of the lock and putting it back on his face with a giggle before he, Lizzie, Aksel, and Smolder entered the room and noticed Elsa and Elric lying on the floor.

"Elsa! Elric! Oh, no.", Olaf spoke.

"She's burning up!", Lizzie spoke before Smolder looked to see Elric.

"Oh, no! Elric...!", Smolder gasped as Aksel squeaked sadly.

"What is all this weird red stuff on his body? Is it some weird color jelly?", Olaf puzzled.

"No, Olaf. It's blood. He's bleeding out!", Smolder responded.

"What can we do?", Lizzie worried before Smolder thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Okay, I'm going to try something, but this is really going to hurt.", Smolder warned before making a flaming arm to cauterize the stab wound, forcing Elric to hold back a scream of pain with a loud grunt before the damage caused by the wound was undone.

"Thank you, Smolder.", Elric sighed in relief.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?", Olaf asked.

"We were right about him not being trustworthy.", Elsa responded.

"We should NEVER have trusted him!", Elric added angrily, thinking about Hans' betrayal.

"But we ran all the way here.", Olaf spoke, utterly heartbroken by the news somewhat.

"Well, you actually would have found out a lot sooner if you asked me, because I knew he would do something like this. So, I came with him to try and stop him.", Lizzie explained.

"Olaf, you can't stay here. If you do, you'll melt.", Elric warned.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save her.", Olaf refused as he behind Elsa to shield himself from the fire.

"Do you happen to have any ideas?", Olaf asked.

"Truth be told, I don't even know what love is outside of our family.", Elsa responded before she and Elric suddenly realized who had an eye on her with gasps.

"Matthew!", Elsa and Elric realized before noticing something alarming about Olaf.

"Olaf, you're melting.", Elsa worried.

"Some people are worth melting for.", Olaf responded, making Elsa grin just before his face started to melt with Olaf trying to hold it up.

"Just maybe not right this second!", Olaf spoke embarrassedly.

"There's no time for that now. Elsa, can you get up?", Lizzie asked.

"I may need help now.", Elsa responded before Lizzie helped Elsa up.

"We need to find Matthew.", Elric urged.

"Don't worry. He's with Anna and we're meeting him on the fjord.", Lizzie assured.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go.", Elric grinned in agreement as they got to leave before suddenly, they see flames erupting fiercely on the ceiling and rush out of the room.

"Look out!", Olaf urged as they ran through the hallway before the walls and ground start to blaze over and stop them with huge flames forming ahead of them.

"Uh...back this way!", Olaf spoke as they turned to go the other way only for more huge flames to erupt and stop them in their tracks.

"We're trapped.", Olaf spoke in worry as they looked around with the whole castle starting to burn over with Elric noticing a viable way out as he saw a window in front of him.

"Not yet, we're not.", Elric spoke determinedly.

Meanwhile, out in the fjords, Anna and Matthew were running through the firestorm.

"All this pain and destruction is the reason why I left Arendelle in the first place, and even when I left, I caused all of this.", Anna spoke sadly.

"This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that any of this would happen, but we can fix this.", Matthew assured.

"How can we fix this when I still have no control over my powers to this day?", Anna doubted sadly.

"I think I know how, but we have to wait for Elsa and the others.", Matthew responded.

Back at the castle, Elsa, Elric, Lizzie, Aksel, Smolder, and Olaf bust open a window and carefully stepped on the flame-infested ledge, trying not to let the flames touch them.

"Slide, everyone!", Olaf urged before they both jumped and slid down the roof with Smolder surprisingly gathering the flames around her body.

As they stop at the bottom, her body seemed positively brighter and hotter.

"We made it!", Smolder grinned before Elsa, Elric, and Lizzie, with Aksel in tow, got to their feet while Smolder let off the steam, returning her to normal.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!", Olaf urged as he and Smolder rushed along.

Meanwhile, on the fjords, Kristoff rode Sven as fast as he can when they noticed a dark cloud and went right through it, crossing into uncharted territory as they are now inside the firestorm.

"Come on, buddy, faster!", Kristoff urged to Sven.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Elric, Lizzie, Aksel, Smolder, and Olaf reached the shore of fjords.

"Matthew!", Elsa shouted as while they started walking through the firestorm, it blew Olaf's body apart all while lifting Smolder off the ground, blowing her away as well.

"Keep going!", Olaf shouted as he and Smolder were sent swirling off before Elsa and the remaining company struggled through the firestorm.

"Matthew!", Elric shouted.

Meanwhile, Kristoff continued to ride Sven as fast as he can through the fjord.

"Come on!", Kristoff urged.

Meanwhile, as the trio and snow gerbil struggled to walk through the blazing firestorm, Elsa looked down at her hands and noticed her fingers start ling to get encased in solid Ruby at its earliest stage.

"No!", Elsa spoke with worry before she struggled onward with Elric and Lizzie picking up the pace with Aksel squeaking in urgency.

Back to Kristoff and Sven, as they race ahead, one of the flaming ships was struck by lightning and fell to the side, causing a massive crack in the ruby ice, which caused Sven to jump while Kristoff fell off his back onto a piece of ruby ice and looked out to see that Sven had fallen into the water.

"Sven!", Kristoff shouted before Sven managed to pull himself out of the water and onto a piece of broken ruby ice.

"Good boy.", Kristoff spoke in relief before he turned and rushed off on foot.

Back with Elsa, Elric, Aksel, and Lizzie, they continued to struggle through the firestorm with Elsa's hands now ruby-covered.

"Matthew!", Elric shouted.

"Matthew!", Lizzie shouted just as Kristoff was rushing on nearby before he heard Elric and Lizzie's voice.

"Elsa... Elsa!", Kristoff shouted.

Meanwhile, as Anna and Matthew struggled through the storm, the two heard their voices.

"It's Elric...and Lizzie! Come on, Anna! We're almost th...", Matthew began before he was suddenly punched in the cheek and knocked unconscious by an invisible force through the black clouds.

"Matthew!", Anna shouted before she eventually noticed Hans approaching her and tried to run only for him to shout to her.

"Anna! You can't run from this!", Hans shouted before Anna turned to face him.

"Just take care of my brother and sister!", Anna urged in panic and worry.

"Your brother and sister? She returned from the mountain weak and burning hot. She said that you set her heart on fire and your brother had a stab wound from one of your attacks, but he didn't know it.", Hans responded.

"No...", Anna spoke in worry, fearing what has happened.

"I tried to save them, but it was too late! Her skin was ruby, her hair turned fire red, and your brother's blood soaked the floor.", Hans continued as Anna suddenly realized what she'd done.

"Your siblings are dead...because of you.", Hans finished.

"No...", Anna spoke, totally distraught, before she turned and fell to her knees in grief, instantly stopping the firestorm as it cleared out from all across the fjord.

Then, as the firestorm stopped, Elric, Lizzie, Aksel, and Elsa, who was now hardly able to move, saw Kristoff walking toward them across the fjord.

"Kristoff.", Elsa spoke in surprise as Aksel squeaked joyfully and hopped twice on Lizzie's shoulder as Elric and Lizzie widened their eyes and grinned.

"Elsa.", Kristoff spoke before he rushed towards her with Elsa moving toward him as best she could until she heard the sound of a sword being pulled from the scabbard breaking the silence and looked to the side to see Hans raising his sword, ready to kill Anna, who was on her knees, weeping next to an unconscious Matthew.

"Matthew? Anna?", Elsa asked.

Conflicted, she watched as Kristoff ran towards her before she turned around and ran off to go save Anna as Kristoff stopped and saw what was going to happen in worry before Elsa threw herself in front of Anna just as Hans was about to strike with his sword.

"No!", Elsa shouted before suddenly, her whole body turned to solid ruby.

Then, as the sword hit her hand, the force of it broke the sword and sent Hans flying back and landing on the ice unconscious before Elsa drew her last breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And here we have it, the fate that awaits at the end as the title suggests. :) There's also a little bit of similarity from a certain dialogue based on a certain movie called "Ready or Not". Personally, I hadn't watched it due to it being rated R, but my friend bconfer368 suggested that it would be like that, minus the obvious curse words in it. Either way, it works for that part. Enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Chapter 14: The Great Chill**

Anna then opened her eyes and then noticed in horror, her own sister turned to ruby by her inadvertent curse.

"Elsa!", Anna shouted before she rose up and stood in front of Elsa's ruby frozen body.

"Oh, Elsa. No... No. Please, no.", Anna spoke sadly as she touched Elsa's face and began to weep.

"Oh, Elsa!", Anna wept as she hugged Elsa.

Just then, both Olaf, Kristoff, Smolder, Lizzie, and Elric reached them from opposite ends of the fjords.

"Elsa?", Olaf asked.

"She...didn't make it.", Elric spoke sadly.

"Oh, no. Then, that means...", Smolder realized sadly.

"We're too late...", Lizzie spoke sadly as Aksel gave a sad squeak while Sven went over to join Kristoff and watched in shock and sadness as Anna wept over Anna's frozen body.

Play The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Music: "The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance"

However, as Anna held onto Elsa's ruby body and wept, suddenly, Matthew started stirring awake just in time for Elsa's body to start to unfreeze and come to life starting from the heart and expanding on it as it magically started to cool out with Sven nudging Kristoff before he noticed what he was seeing as did Elric, Lizzie, Olaf, Smolder, and Aksel before the curse was finally undone with Elsa's hair back to normal as well.

"Elsa?", Anna spoke hopefully before they hugged each other and held on to each other tightly.

"Oh, Anna.", Elsa spoke fondly before the hug ceased, although they were still holding hands.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?", Anna asked in surprise and joy.

"I love you.", Elsa responded before Smolder's face lit up as she realized what saved Elsa.

"An act of true love will cool a burning heart.", Smolder realized in awe.

"Love will cool...Love. Of course.", Anna realized joyfully as she looked at Elsa and then looked at her hands.

"Anna?", Elsa puzzled.

"Love.", Anna spoke in joy before Elsa gasped in awe as Anna raised her arms and suddenly the ruby on the fjord started to vanish.

Beneath their feet, the bow of a ship was cooled off with cold water from the fjord and rose as they stood on it while the embers and fires across the kingdom ceased, putting an end to the heatwave and bringing back the real warm summer as Anna made a flame symbol in the sky before dispersing that symbol as a must with Elric then placing his hand on Anna's shoulder.

End The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Music: "The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance"

"We knew you could do it.", Elric grinned.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last.", Smolder spoke as her spark started to go out and go dim all together.

"Oh, Smolder! Hang on, little girl.", Anna spoke before she then provided her with her own personal mini sun to keep her active and burning evermore.

"Aw. My own personal sun.", Smolder grinned before laughing a bit.

"And don't think I forgot about you two.", Elsa spoke before then providing Olaf and Aksel with flurries of their own to keep them from melting.

"Our own personal flurries!", Olaf grinned before laughing as Aksel squeaked with a few hops out of joy.

Then, as Hans regained consciousness, both Elric and Kristoff prepared to go over to fight him, angry with him for his actions, but Anna stopped them by marching toward Hans herself with Aksel giving a puzzled squeak.

"Anna, wait, please. I'm sorry. I just wanted to end this heatwave. And I didn't want to kill you, but I wanted to live.", Hans responded.

"So did I, you selfish freak!", Anna retorted angrily, making Elsa, Elric, Lizzie, Matthew, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Smolder gasp in surprise as Aksel squeaked in the same manner.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Hans.", Elric smirked.

"No, see, it was the heat. It was making me delirious, but now, I'm thinking much more clearly now. Come on, Anna, honey, sweetie...", Hans fibbed only for Anna to wave him off.

"Oh, no. Don't even go there.", Anna rebuked.

"Okay. I won't. And if you don't want me to touch you either, I get it. You did burn your sister's heart. B-By accident, that is.", Hans responded.

"The only burning heart around here is yours.", Anna spoke before she turned from him.

"Oh, and one more thing, Hans.", Anna began.

"Yeah?", Hans puzzled.

"I want a divorce.", Anna responded.

"Wait, what?", Hans puzzled before Anna suddenly turned back and punched him in the face, making him fall overboard into the water, earning cheers from the dignitaries and staff before Anna came over to Elsa and they both hugged each other with Anna looking at Kristoff smiling over her shoulder.

**A/N: And there we have it, Hans' ever-famous comeuppance. I'll admit, the first time I saw that, not only was I surprised, I was also laughing a bit at that. And now, the story ends with the next chapter. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And here we are. The epilogue. This time, with a rousing, entertaining song playing at the end this time around. Wanna guess where it's from? If not, or if you're out of guesses, you'll have to see the song for yourself in the chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Disney's Frozen: The Tale of the Princess of Flames**

**Epilogue: Open Gates**

Later, Hans was thrown into one of the ships' cell and locked in. On the deck, the French Dignitary was talking with Lizzie and Elric.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior.", the French dignitary assured.

"Do you mind if you also tell my brothers that I'm staying in Arendelle?", Lizzie asked.

"But, of course, your highness.", the French dignitary agreed.

"Well, Arendelle thanks you for your services, my lord.", Elric grinned just as he noticed the Duke being escorted by some guards onto the ship.

"This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized. Ahh! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?", the Duke spoke as he held his neck in pain before he saw that no one is buying this act.

"And I demand to see the King and Queen!", the Duke exclaimed before Kai and Elric stepped down behind him.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, I came here to give you a message from both. Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with 'Weaseltown'.", Elric decreed as he read from the scroll.

"Weselton! It's Weselton!", the Duke corrected as the guards dragged him up onto the ship.

"Whatever. Oh and if you, Hans, or your men ever set foot in Arendelle again, we will have you tried and executed.", Elric stated as the ship began to take off.

Then, Elric began singing just as he started on his way back to the castle before meanwhile, Elsa ran through the crowd toward the village square, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff behind her.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on...", Elsa urged excitedly.

"Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come.", Kristoff assured before he was finally dragged over to a spot by the docks.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are.", Elsa spoke before she noticed he still has his blindfold and then took it off with Kristoff looking in total shock over a tremendous sight.

"We owe you a sled.", Elsa spoke as Sven went over to the sled and firmly moved his hoof across the lacquer as part of his pose in front of the sled.

"Are you serious?", Kristoff asked.

"Yep. And it's the latest model.", Elsa grinned.

"No. I-I can't accept this.", Kristoff refused in disbelief.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. My orders. I even named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer.", Elsa explained as Sven showed off the medal around his neck.

"What? That's not a thing.", Kristoff puzzled.

"Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?", Elsa asked.

"Like it? I love it!", Kristoff shouted excitedly as he suddenly swept her off her feet and spun her around.

"I could kiss you!", Kristoff spoke in excitement.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure that would effect your chances with Anna.", Elsa spoke before pointing to where Anna is, much to Kristoff's surprise as he turned around and noticed her there, leading to an awkward, embarrassed silence and he put Elsa back on her feet and walked over to Anna.

"I could. With you. I mean, I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?", Kristoff stammered, at a loss of words before Anna stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"We may.", Anna replied before he smiled and kissed her as Elsa smiled.

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Elric: Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (whoa)_

_Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (whoa)_

_And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore_

_Taking your breath, stealing your mind_

_And all that was real is left behind_

_Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

_Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer_

_Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over_

_It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_

_It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion_

_There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding_

_All that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?_

Meanwhile, Olaf ran excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his head as Smolder and Aksel followed.

"Summer!", Olaf shouted.

"I know. Isn't it beautiful?", Smolder grinned before he laughed and then noticed some flowers.

"Oh. Hello.", Olaf greeted with a chuckle before he bent down and took a long sniff of the flowers, pulling up some of the pollen up his nose in the process, much to Smolder's concerns.

"Uh, Olaf? I don't think that's such a good...", Smolder began before he sneezed his carrot nose out and straight into Sven's mouth, making Olaf gasp before Sven put it in his mouth with a smirk, leaving Olaf distraught at being noseless.

"Idea. Well, I tried to warn you.", Smolder spoke before she then saw Sven get a carrot to give to Olaf as a new nose.

"Well, I'll be. Looks like Sven wanted you to be happy, Olaf.", Smolder grinned before Olaf started laughing for joy and hugged Sven, who licked one of the cloud's snowflakes as Aksel squeaked joyfully.

Meanwhile, Anna stood in the castle courtyard with villagers around her.

_Elric: Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the sun can't stop us now_

_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

"Are you ready?", Anna asked before the villagers cheered.

Then, using her powers, Anna created a ruby ice rink, allowing everyone to start ice skating as Elric continued singing with Lizzie joining in as well before Elsa slid over to Anna, who caught her just before she could slip.

_Elric: (Whoa) Colossal, we come, these renegades in the ring_

_(Whoa) where the lost get found and we crown them the circus kings_

_Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

_It's blinding, outshining anything that you know_

_Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go_

_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, intoxicating you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the sun can't stop us now_

_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_Elric: It's everything you ever want_

_It's everything you ever need_

_And it's here right in front of you_

_This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)_

_It's everything you ever want_

_It's everything you ever need_

_And it's here right in front of you_

_This is where you wanna be_

_Lizzie: This is where you wanna be!_

"I like the open gates.", Elsa grinned.

"Let's never close them again.", Anna agreed.

"I think I like that idea. It's nice for us all to be together again.", Elric grinned before he looked to see Matthew and went over to him.

"What are you doing here? Come on out.", Elric ushered.

"Really? You mean it?", Matthew asked.

"Of course. You are, and always have been, a part of this family. Plus, I've seen the way you and Elsa looked at each other and I approve.", Elric grinned before Matthew stood there for a bit and spoke.

"Thank you.", Matthew spoke before he rushed out and started singing.

_Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the sun can't stop us now_

_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_

_Matthew: This is the greatest show_

_All: Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the walls can't stop us now_

_I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you_

_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_Matthew and Elsa: 'Cause everything you want is right in front of you_

_And you see the impossible is coming true_

_And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah_

As they sang, Anna waved her hand to form ruby skates over Elsa's slippers.

"Oh, Anna, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate...!", Elsa spoke before Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's hands and pulled her along on the ruby ground.

"Come on, you can do it, Elsa!", Anna grinned just as Kristoff and Sven slid past them.

"Look out, reindeer coming through!", Kristoff warned as Anna held on to Elsa's hands as she tried to ice skate.

"I got it. I got it. I don't got it! I don't got it!", Elsa spoke as she suddenly started to slip before Olaf, Aksel, and Smolder slid in and joined them.

"Hey, guys.", Smolder grinned.

"That's it, Smolder.", Anna spoke before she and Olaf helped her teach Elsa to skate.

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot...", Smolder spoke as she and Anna continue to show Elsa how to skate with Olaf joining in the lesson while everyone enjoyed themselves.

_Ensemble: This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show (oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

Meanwhile, Marshmallow and Flame Brain, who is still alive, wandered into Anna's ruby palace stumbling as one of his legs are amputated before the latter stepped onto Anna's bow, picked it up, and looked around before putting the bow on his head, which made him and Marshmallow smile and calm down.


End file.
